Hell Hole
by Inbi
Summary: The time has come when Miroku's Kazaana grows slightly larger, though not long after that happens they run into a demon working with Naraku. Suddenly they are on a race against time to find this demon and save Miroku before his greatest fear consumes him.
1. Bigger Isn't Better

OMG I'm back! Heheh, i haven't been here in a while, much longer than the 'soon' i left you with in my last Fanfic. Though i have recently switched from home schooling to normal school, and i have been super busy. I've finally finished the blueprints to my next story, so here we go, and don't forget to review!

**Hell Hole**

**Chapter 1: Bigger Isn't Better**

**Boom!**

The earth shuddered as the demons gigantic, clawed foot struck the earth, barely missing Kagome and Shippo as Inuyasha whisked them out of the way. Carefully he set the miko down near the edge of the clearing, behind a few smashed tree's. Shippo clung desperately to Kagome's shoulder.

" Stay here! " He ordered her as he jumped away. Rising into the air, Inuyasha could see the whole battle scene. The bear demon they were fighting was extremely large, though Kagome could see no jewel shards, so it could easily be defeated with a bit of effort- if Kagome would stay out of the way!

Sango nimbly flew around the demons head on Kirara, waiting for the best moment to strike with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku ran on the ground, distracting the demon and dodging it's brutal attacks on him as Inuyasha moved Kagome. Though the monk was fast, all the sprinting and dodging was slowly wearing him down, though it would be a while before he was in any more danger. Good thing it won't last that long, Inuyasha growled.

" Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he slashed his sword at the bear demon, causing great gusts of slicing wind to rush at it. Suddenly in a great rush of movement, the demon dodges to the side, missing the wind by inches.

" It dodged the wind scar?.! " He heard Miroku's surprised voice below him. In the demons fury it suddenly dived at the source of sound, Miroku again easily dodging the bears massive black claws as they dug into the soft earth. Sango's Hiraikotsu then suddenly appeared and sliced through the demon's outstretched paw, cutting into the dirt as well before flying back to her. Roaring in pain the demon backed away, leaving it's paw and a pool of blood behind.

" The attack has made it more violent! " Sango informed them as she caught her weapon, ordering Kirara to go higher.

" I'll slow it down! " Miroku shouted. His paper sutra's twirled neatly through the air and attached themselves to the demons fur. Instantly there were sparks of electricity and the bear was forced to the ground, paralysed.

" Now! " Inuyasha shouted as he rushed towards the demon from the air. At that angle it was too dangerous to use the wind scar, Sango and Miroku were too close. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and stretched out his hand.

" Sankon Tessou! " He cried. He slashed through the demons hide, his talons cutting through the flesh like wet paper. He then landed nimbly on the ground behind it, flicking off the blood from his had as he turned. Miroku's sutra's had fallen by the attack, but the demon had not yet died. It had almost been cut in two, and roared in anger and pain as it struggled to it's feet.

" Stand back! " Miroku yelled, raising his right hand and grabbing the beads around his wrist with the other. Hastily Inuyasha moved behind Miroku. Kagome was safe behind him, further into the tree's. Sango moved to the side, stopping where she knew from experience the Kazaana's power failed.

Miroku pulled off the magical beads and the mighty sucking wind began. As usual it began to draw in the bear demon, chunks of loose dirt and shrubs also being lifted and drawn in to the hole.

Suddenly, up in the air on Kirara, Sango began to feel a slight tug in the direction of Miroku. This tug quickly became a strong pull, and she could feel Kirara struggling against the pull.

_Oh, no! _She cried in her mind. _I must have miss calculated! But i was sure i was out of reach!_ Below her she heard Inuyasha and Miroku's startled cries. She knew they had seen the pull affecting her.

" Kirara, fly to the side! " She ordered her companion. As told, Kirara began to fly further to the side, trying to escape the pull of the Kazaana.

* * *

Down below, the bear demon was being drawn in too slowly from it's great mass. Desperately Miroku willed the demon to be sucked in faster, panic welling up in his heart over Sango's current problem.

" Can't you suck that thing in any faster?.! " Inuyasha barked in his ear. Clearly he was as worried as Miroku.

" If i could i would have done so by now! " Miroku shouted, panicked. _I can't move closer, it will make the pull on Sango strengthen, but i can't move further away, for it will widen the area of suction around her! I can't move my hand away, since that will endanger Inuyasha. I have only one option!_

Swiftly, Miroku pulled the enchanted beads back over his hand, the wind from his Kazaana ending immediately. The pull on Sango had ended, Kirara recovering quickly from the sudden end in force. Pale faced, Sango urged her friend to the ground.

Kagome then ran forward, her bow and arrow in hand. Drawing an arrow, she shot it at the still breathing bear demon, the miko energy easily evaporating it's body. _Should have done that earlier.._ She thought as she lowered her weapon.

* * *

Sango clutched Kirara tightly as the cat demon landed, white faced and shaking slightly. She knew all too well what would have happened if Miroku hadn't closed the wind tunnel. Calming herself, she tried to still her beating heart as she heard footsteps pound towards her.

" Sango! " Miroku shouted as he slowed to a stop next to her. Panic still showed in his eyes. He had almost sucked in one of his closest companions, a fear he wished greatly to never happen. " Are you all right, Lady Sango?.! "

" I'm fine. " She answered after a moment. " My apologies Lord Monk, i misjudged the power of the wind tunnel. "

" The fault is mine. " Miroku replied, his voice filled with gloom and hidden fear. " I should have been more careful, i shouldn't have let you fly near! "

" Well thanks to this doofus, " Inuyasha chimed in, Whacking Miroku on the head, " we almost lost a fighter. Two, not forgetting Kirara! Be more careful you idiot! " Sango didn't think it possible, but Miroku's face managed to become more sullen.

_He's hiding something.. _Sango thought. _I can see it in his eyes. _

" Inuyasha! " Kagome shouted as she ran over, Shippo still tightly gripping her shoulder. " Don't be so harsh! Couldn't you see? "

" See what?.! " Inuyasha yelled back. " Miroku almost kill Sango?.! Yeah, i saw that! "

" Sit! " Kagome yelled angrily. " I didn't mean that! " Quickly she turned to Miroku. " You noticed too, didn't you? " She asked gently.

" Notice what? " Sango chimed in, curious.

" The wind tunnel has grown. " Kagome replied, seeing Miroku's silence as he stared at his clothed hand. Sango uttered a short gasp of surprise.

" Indeed, " Miroku began, " The wind tunnel has grown bigger. That reason is why i should have been more careful Lady Sango, i knew it was to widen at this time of year, yet still i opened it when you lingered near. " In one swift movement he grabbed Sango's hand and pressed it against his face. " Do forgive my carelessness Milady! " He added.

" I will when you let go. " Sango said calmly through gritted teeth, yanking her hand from his grasp. As she did, Inuyasha climbed to his feet.

" So it's bigger? " He asked. " That means it's stronger. Excellent, more power! " He grinned broadly.

" Sit! " Kagome yelled. " It's not a good thing. " She added to the arrogant dog demon as his face planted into the ground. A muffled swear word reached her ears.

" Don't worry yourselves. " Miroku smiled, waving it off. " It widens slightly every year, there is no problem. "

" Are you sure? " Kagome asked worriedly.

" Like i said, it is no problem. " Miroku replied. " Now, we must start heading back to the village before it grows dark, there is not much of the day left. "

" All right. " Kagome agreed. " Let's go, Inuyasha. " Growling, Inuyasha peeled his face off the ground and stood up, sulking after her. Kirara then followed, Miroku coming last.

On top of Kirara, Sango stared absently at Kirara's fur. She thought back to just then, picturing Miroku's face as he waved off the problem.

_His smile was not sincere. _She thought sadly. Slowly, she turned back to look at the monk. He dawdled behind, paying attention only to his right hand. An expression of worry and concern covered his face. _Poor Miroku.. _She thought. _He pretends not to care, but he really does fear it... _

* * *

Darkness covered the village as the sun slowly set, making it's way to night. Inside a village inn many people sat and ate in the main room, Inuyasha and the gang included.

" Aah, this food is delicious! " Kagome sighed happily in between gulps of soup. They all had soup and fish for supper, Kagome clearly enjoying hers. It was a task explaining away the fact there was two demons and a hanyou in their group. The owner of the inn had been reluctant to let in such a strange group, though eventually decided to allow them after seeing Kirara's blind loyalty to the demon slayer, the harmless innocence of Shippo, and Kagome's interesting control over Inuyasha. Now they all sat in the main room, them, and many other travelers now eating. Inuyasha had quickly finished his, and was now trying to steal some of Shippo's.

" Kagome! " Shippo whined. " Inuyasha's taking my food! "

" Mo I'm mot! " Inuyasha managed to utter with a mouth full of fish.

" Inuyasha! If your still hungry I'll make you some ramen, but don't steal food from an infant! "

" That little runt has plenty! " Inuyasha argued. As if to prove a point, Inuyasha reached over and took another chunk of fish.

" Kagome, HE"S DOING IT AGAIN! " Shippo cried loudly. Shippo leaned over the remainder of the fish, trying to block Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, don't make me say the S word! " Kagome threatened.

" I'm not doing anything! " Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked furious.

" Inuyasha SI-! "

" I would advise against you doing that, Lady Kagome. " Miroku suddenly chimed in, cutting her off.

" Why?.! " Kagome glared at Miroku. The monk flinched slightly, but continued.

" The owner of the inn is already suspicious about us, bringing in demons of course. I'm sure he would not be very happy if one of those demons puts a hole in his floor. "

" Miroku's right. " Sango stated. " Find another way to punish him. "

" I know! " Shippo yelped happily. " I get his fish! "

" I've eaten my fish! " Inuyasha replied rudely.

" Inuyasha, no ramen for a week! " Kagome folded her arms.

" Wh-what?.! " Inuyasha stared at her with a dumbfounded look, stunned by her outrageous decision. " You can't do that! "

" I just did! " Kagome replied angrily.

" Well you can't! " Inuyasha repeated.

" You and what army?.! " Kagome retorted.

" Wha- I don't have an army! " Inuyasha barked.

" It was a retort, a figure of speech! " Kagome yelled.

" Well speak English when you talk to me! " Inuyasha ordered.

" Your such an idiot! " Kagome began thumping the ground with her fist.

" Your an idiot! " Inuyasha was now yelling at the top of his voice, his fists clenched in a tight ball.

"We had better stop them.. " Sango whispered to Miroku as the two continued raging. " They are attracting attention, and will get us into trouble. "

" Indeed. " Miroku replied. " I will take Inuyasha out of the building, you calm Lady Kagome. "

" Why do i have the hard one? " Sango grumbled as she stood up.

" Baka, baka baka baka baka! " Kagome was screaming, anger seething from her.

" Shut up shut up shut up shut up! " Inuyasha was screaming just as loud.

" Now now, stop this silly feud. " Sango said, moving over to Kagome.

" lets go Inuyasha. " Miroku said just as calmly, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and lifting him to his feet.

" What the hell do you think your doing?.! " Inuyasha snarled at the monk.

" We are going outside. " Miroku replied, now yanking him towards the door.

" He's such an idiot! " Kagome was now yelling at Sango, as if it was a reason for her anger.

" I know, i know. " Sango was saying.

" What?.! " Inuyasha snapped at Sango, but before Kagome could start again Miroku yanked him through the door and into the crisp night air. Now out of her sight, Kagome began to settle down, though Inuyasha still raged loudly.

" What'd you do that for?.! " He shouted. " Can't you mind your own business?.! "

" Well you definitely can't. " Miroku replied calmly, ignoring Inuyasha's harsh words. " You both were attracting everyone's attention, and ran the risk of us being kicked out. "

" But-! " Inuyasha started.

" No buts, Inuyasha. " Miroku interrupted. " Now calm yourself. You know Lady Kagome doesn't hold grudges often, there is only a small chance she will keep that promise. "

" She'd better not, or it's your head! " Inuyasha threatened, thinking back to his favourite meal and the chance of him being starved of it for a week.

" Are you going to calm yourself now? " Miroku continued. " We only have one room tonight, and i nor Lady Sango want to hear you two squabbling the whole time. "

" Oh fine! " Inuyasha folded his arms. " But only because you keep bitching about it! "

" Good. " Miroku sighed.

* * *

" Kagome, you must calm down. " Sango pleaded with her friend. " You are drawing the eyes of the other guests! "

" He just makes me so furious! " Kagome still feuded, but now more quietly.

" I know, he aggravates all of us. " Sango replied. " But you know Inuyasha, he won't back down, and now isn't a good time for a big fight. "

" Your right. " Kagome sighed. She looked up and noticed everybody was still watching her. Shippo had gone back to eating his meal ignoring the common fight between the two. " I think I'll go up to our room now.. " She added, blushing slightly from the watching eyes. " Bring Shippo up when he's done eating. "

" Ok, Kagome. " Sango smiled. " Good night. "

" Good night. " Kagome replied as she headed out of the room. Only moments later Inuyasha and Miroku reentered the room. Inuyasha was still grumbling under his breath, but it seemed the monk managed to calm him to a civilised level.

" Wheres Kagome? " The hanyou demanded, sitting back down with a thump.

" She went to our room. " Sango replied.

" Ran off did she? " Inuyasha asked.

" No, Inuyasha, she's tired. " Sango answered patiently.

" Tired of you, more like. " Shippo chimed in casually, stuffing another piece of fish in his mouth. Inuyasha reached over and lifted his bowl of soup and dunked it on the Kitsune's head.

" HEEEEEYYY! " Shippo whined. " Sango, HE"S PICKING ON MEEE! "

With a sigh, Sango handed Shippo her own bowl of soup. It was half eaten, but the Kitsune seemed not to worry, chowing into it happily as the soup bowl still rested on his head.

* * *

Later that night, the entire gang were now up in their room. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Kagome slept soundly, the little fox demon snoring slightly. Miroku, restless and unable to sleep, sat against the wall and stared at his hand.

_Another year, _he thought, _and again it has grown. How much longer do i have to live? Since it was vastly widened a few months ago, i have lost count..._ Reaching into his robes, Miroku pulled out two small twigs, one longer than the other by an inch. Miroku pressed the longer twig against his right palm. After a moment he broke off a small piece with his other hand. He then lined the two sticks together, measuring them.

_How much longer..? _He thought again.

" What is that? " A soft voice startled him. Miroku jumped slightly, looking around the room to seek out the voice. Sango sat up, watching him with curious, worried eyes. She now wore her Yukata, her other change of clothes, as she always did at night._ So she was watching me.. _Miroku figured, lowering the hand holding the twigs.

" It is nothing, Lady Sango. " Miroku reassured her. " Go to sleep. "

" Your face says it isn't nothing. " Sango persisted. Getting up, she walked over and sat near Miroku, determined to find out what he was looking at. She had been watching him for a while, in her own thoughts, though her attention had shifted to his person when he had moved to look at his hand earlier.

" It is nothing, Milady. " Miroku repeated, closing his hand to block her view.

" I saw you holding something that looked like a stick. " Sango said, starting conversation. " What could it be for? " Sango didn't want to demand him to show it to her, as it seemed like something he should tell her in trust, not in force. Seeing no way out of it, Miroku opened his hand to show Sango the two small twigs on his palm.

" These are indeed sticks. " Miroku began. " The short one was my fathers, and the longer, mine. "

" I see.. " Sango mumbled. " What are they used for? "

" The shorter twig, my fathers, shows the last measurement of the space between the edge of the Kazaana to the edge of his hand. As you can see, it is very small. "

_Indeed. _Thought Sango. _It is barely as long as a fingernail cut short._

" The longer one, mine, " Miroku continued, " Shows the measurement of the edge of my Kazaana to the edge of my hand. As you can see, it is much larger than my fathers, but as each year passes it gets shorter, as my wind tunnel grows larger. "

" You measure your kazaana then. " Sango replied. " Does it grow larger once a year, or slightly every few months? "

" It is always growing, but very slowly. Though the strength seems to stay the same until once a year when the strength increases to suit it's new size. " Miroku explained.

" How terrible. " Was all Sango could think of saying. " It must be terrible to be constantly reminded of your shortened life like that. " Only after it left her mouth did Sango realize what she had said. " I-i mean- " She quickly added, though nothing came to mind. " Uhh- "

" I know what you mean. " Miroku smiled. " And it is, though it is also comforting to know just how slowly it grows. "

" Right. " Sango smiled, inwardly kicking herself from her choice of words.

" It is best to get sleep now. " Miroku said. " No doubt Inuyasha will still be angry in the morning, and will not like the excuse of wariness to slow down the search of Naraku. "

" Yes. " Sango stood up and headed back over to her bed roll. " Good night, Lord Monk. " She layed down with her back to him so he could not see her face. She heard the shift of his clothes as he too layed down on his own bed roll. Miroku was able to sleep sitting up, though it left him with slightly stiff necks, so he laid down to sleep whenever the opportunity arrived.

" Good night, Lady Sango. " Soon his calm breathing was added to the others, and not long after, her own was added.

* * *

What do you think? (grins) This chapter will probably be the longest, but ohwell. Anyway, Don't forget to review! 


	2. Time Is Your Greatest Enemy

No reviews yet, but ohwell. I'm enjoying this all the same! (grins) I have another long chapter here for you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Time Is Your Greatest Enemy**

" Are you still grumbling? " Kagome's cheery voice reached Inuyasha's ears. She had lost her temper, as Miroku had said, though Inuyasha still fumed as if no time passed.

" Feh! " Was his only reply. It was morning, though the sun had already risen high. They would have left earlier, though both Miroku and Sango refused to move so early, complaining of a restless night. Even in his stubbornness, Inuyasha still regretted what he had said to Miroku that morning.

_" Inuyasha.. " _Miroku had complained. _" It is barely dawn, we are still too tired... "_

_" The sun is already half way up! " _Inuyasha retorted. _" Your usually up by now! "_

_" I had a restless night, Inuyasha... Have mercy.. " _Miroku replied sleepily, pulling his blanket over his head like a stubborn child refusing to do morning chores.

_" Your getting up now! I don't care if you were up half the night fretting over your impending death! "_ Unfortunately Kagome had woken up at that time.

_" Inuyasha Sit! "_ She yelled, And Inuyasha instantly face planted the floor.

_" You have to admit.. " _He had heard Sango mumble to Kagome. _" He used alot of big words. "_

_" I counted two. " _Kagome had replied.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. Why do they deliberately get on his nerves, why?.!

" Look, " Kagome sighed, " I'm not really taking away ramen for a week, i just wanted you to stop taking Shippo's dinner! "

" That's not what I'm grumbling about! " Inuyasha snapped. " You sat me for absolutely NO reason this morning! NO REASON! "

" You insulted Miroku! " Kagome replied, raising her voice.

" I did NOT insult that lecher! " Inuyasha barked. " You know as well as he that he's scared! "

" Inuyasha-! " Kagome began.

" Would you two please stop squabbling. " Miroku butted in. " We must begin our search for Naraku. " He added. Mentioning Naraku will shift Inuyasha's attention from the fight he and Kagome were about to have.

" Yeah, and we would have started earlier if you hadn't been up half the ni-" Inuyasha shouted.

" SIT! " Kagome screamed, and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

The two still squabbled as they continued on their journey, heading out of the village and into the woods that surrounded it. They had no leads, no direction to go, so they were guessing for the moment. Miroku had gotten information earlier that there was a village in this direction, so they had decided to see if there was any news there.

They had been walking for about two hours when suddenly Shippo cried out.

" Kagome, you scratched me! " The kitsune's high voice whined.

" What do you mean? " Kagome asked. " I couldn't have, i cut them back last night. "

" Well you did! And your nails are long, not short! " Shippo replied disbelievingly. Kagome looked at her nails. Sure enough they were now back to their original length, if not longer.

" Look how much they grew! " Sango stated, staring at Kagome's fingers. Quickly she looked at her own. " Mine have grown too! "

Curious now, Miroku checked his own fingers. Sure enough, his nails had grown too, though they were shorter than the girls' nails originally, and was barely over his finger tips.

" Miroku, your hair has grown! " Shippo stated, now making it his duty to point out the new changes. " And Kagome's! Inuyasha looks the same though. "

" Of course i do, I'm a demon! " Inuyasha snapped. Miroku raised his hand to his hair, tied back out of the way. Indeed it was longer, though not by much.

" What is going on? " Kagome asked, fingering the ends of her hair.

" I believe i may know. " Miroku answered. They all turned to look at him as he pulled a small collection of blue beaded bracelets out of his robes. " I believe there may be a curse placed on this land, by a demon, I'm sure. It seems to be making everything in the vicinity age faster than usual, though such a curse could only be kept going is if the caster wasn't far from it. The effects are small though, so we must be at the edge. "

" A time curse. " Sango spoke up. " I've heard of this. A curse cast by a powerful demon can have terrible effects. This one seems to be targeting time, speeding it up to age things faster. Though I've only ever heard of one demon strong enough to cast such a powerful curse. "

" What, " Inuyasha interrupted rudely, " a _time _demon? " He smirked sarcastically.

" precisely. " Sango replied, Inuyasha's disbelieving smirk vanished. " A Time Demon is rare, and specialises in curses that control time. Unless of course this has been cast by something else, and is already at it's strongest, but as Lord Monk said, it would have to remain near, and none of us sense anything. "

" Good point. " Inuyasha said. Then lets go to the heart and kill this thing! " Hastily he began to run off.

" Wait! " Miroku shouted, stopping him.

" What now?.! " Inuyasha yelled.

" We mustn't run into such a curse without protection. " Miroku explained. " It's too dangerous. "

" I'm a demon! " Inuyasha replied. " This isn't effecting me at all! You weak humans can stay here! "

" We don't know how strong it is! " Miroku urged. " We could already be in the middle, or right at the edge, we mustn't just run in! "

" Well then what do you propose we do?.! " Inuyasha barked. A moment later he was staring stupidly at one of the small blue beaded bracelets Miroku had been holding.

" These are bracelets specifically made to counter such curses. " Miroku explained as he handed one to Inuyasha, walking around to give one to everybody else as he began to explain their effect. " It will stop the curse from effecting us, no matter how strong it gets- Give me your paw, Kirara. " He slipped a bracelet onto Kirara's right front paw and then stood up, sliding the last one onto his own wrist. Everyone else followed suit, all putting on their own blue bracelet.

" Happy now?.! " Inuyasha grumbled. " Now lets go! "

Inuyasha noticed as the group began walking that the others had returned to normal, their lengthened hair and nails back to their original sizes._ I guess Miroku was right. _He thought as he walked infront of the others. _It probably would have been a problem for them without these charms. I still think _i_ don't need it though._

Suddenly a scent in the air caught Inuyasha's attention. He raised his head, sniffing the air.

" What is it? " Kagome asked, noting his movement.

" I smell people, and charred flesh! " Inuyasha stated, turning back to look at the group.

" A bandit attack? " Miroku asked.

" No, we would see the smoke, even through these tree's. " Sango replied. " Perhaps people have died, and their burning the corpses? "

" I smell more than one or two burning corpses! " Inuyasha confirmed.

" We better check it out! " Kagome stated. She hurried over as Inuyasha knelt down, allowing her on his back. Moments later they were off, Shippo and Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Sango on Kirara, and Miroku running along side them.

" I see the village! " Kagome called out after a few minutes, where they had already traveled quite a distance. Not long later they arrived. Quickly the group slowed to a stop, looking at the village that was now in view. It was a short distance away, and the group could see smoke billowing in the sky, like a bonfire. The smoke seemed to be centred in the middle of the village. Not a bird or animal could be heard. The only sound in the air to Inuyasha was the faint crackle of fire and the much louder panting of Miroku.

" Would you shut up Miroku, I'm trying to listen!.? " Inuyasha snapped at the monk.

" I need to catch my breath, Inuyasha. " Miroku replied, holding back his anger at the seemingly uncaring hanyou.

" I see fire. " Sango stated. " It's clearly controlled. There must be a reason why such a large fire was started though. "

The group headed hastily to the village. Soon they were there, staring at the empty fields and vacant road-side stores. No one could be seen in the village.

" It's empty. " Miroku gasped. " Not a soul.. "

" Whats that noise? " Inuyasha suddenly wondered aloud.

" What noise? " Kagome asked.

" I hear a sobbing noise, like someone's crying. " Inuyasha answered, turning towards a gap between two supply sheds. " This way! " Inuyasha leaped towards the supply sheds, disappearing in the gap between them. The group hurried after him. As they turned the corner they screeched to a halt. Inuyasha had stopped, and it was all the others could do not to slam into him.

" Why'dya just stop for?.! " Kagome yelled at him. Though Inuyasha seemed to be paying attention to something else, ignoring Kagome's outburst for once.

" Look! " He whispered. The group peered over his shoulders and saw a hunched figure near the other end of the wall, a kimono loosely draped over it, a hood hiding the head, and a few wooden toys scattered at it's feet. The figure sobbed quietly.

" It's a woman.. " Sango uttered. Instantly Miroku was kneeling infront of the woman, a kind smile on his face and his right hand raised in prayer and respect (atleast i think that's what it means). A short, angry grunt escaped Sango's lips as she pushed passed Inuyasha and walked over to Miroku, keeping a close eye on his hands.

" What troubles you, Maiden? " Miroku addressed the figure.

" Who a-are you..? " A muffled voice asked from under the folds of the loose pink and red kimono.

" I am a traveling monk, " Miroku answered in the same sweet voice, " i have journeyed here with my companions. I see something troubles you, maiden? "

" S-something strange... h-happening to a-all of us! " The woman sobbed quietly. Her words seemed childish, but being a woman, Miroku quickly overlooked it. The others didn't, however.

_She speaks like a young child! _Kagome pondered. _Not that of an adult.._

" Something strange? " Miroku repeated. " Could it be the curse i have sensed is placed on this village? "

" Y-yeah.. " The woman sobbed, face still buried in her lap. " It's strange.. "

Miroku smiled again. " Is there anything i can do to help you, maiden? To end your tears? "

" Y-yes.. " The woman sobbed. " i-i... " Suddenly the woman lifted her head. Grey strands of hair fell down her face which was covered in wrinkled skin. Teeth were missing from her gaping mouth as she cried like a child, small eyes squinting through tears as she looked at Miroku.

" I WANT MY MOMMY! " She cried loudly. Instantly Miroku flinched at the sight, using all his restraint not to yell in shock, though he still couldn't help but let out a startled cry at the face of what he thought was a young, beautiful village girl. In a swift movement the old woman dropped the wooden doll she was holding and leaped at Miroku, attaching herself to him in a tight hug, sobbing like a child into his robes. Silently Sango snickered at the face Miroku was pulling at this sudden change in fortune.

" Mommy! " The old woman sobbed again. Miroku's eye was twitching, trying not to panic. Kagome stepped forward, kneeling beside the old lady.

" What happened here? " She asked gently. " Can you tell us? " The old woman peeked through folds of Miroku's monk clothes.

" M-my name is Koharin. " She sobbed. " Only three days ago everything was normal, but then everybody started growing old really fast! My mommy disappeared yesterday morning and i can't find her!"

" I see.. " Kagome said. " Where is everybody else? Have they turned old as well? "

" I don't know! " Koharin cried. " When mommy left i hid here waiting for her, but she hasn't come back yet! " The old lady buried her face in Miroku's robes again. Miroku still had a nervous look on his face, not enjoying the sudden attachment on him by the old lady.

" Why don't we go see if we can find her? " Kagome asked, a kind smile on her face. " And maybe we can see where everyone else is. "

" O-okay. " The old woman detached herself from Miroku, who was now looking quite relieved, and wiped her eyes on her kimono. She then grabbed Kagome's hand and stood up, not used to her old, rickety bones. Taking the chance, Miroku stood up and moved a few feet away, as if trying to stop the old woman from grabbing him again.

" Lets go, Koharin. " Kagome cooed, tugging gently on the old ladies hand to lead her away. " Inuyasha, how far away would you say that fire was, there is probably people there? "

" I dunno. " Inuyasha replied, shrugging. Clearly Kagome was expecting a different answer.

" Well, since we don't know how far away it is, you can carry Koharin. " She spoke sweetly, though the gang could tell that tone meant danger. Koharin, though, merely figured she was getting a ride, and seemed quite pleased.

" What!.? " Inuyasha yelled. " I'm not carrying that old ha- " Inuyasha quickly cut himself off, recognising the death glare Kagome was giving him. " Uh, i mean, sure. " He mumbled nervously. " Whatever you say. " Inuyasha then lifted the old woman easily onto his back. They began walking towards the fire, weaving through the huts and stalls that made up the village. The entire time the old woman jabbered, talking non stop as she explained to Inuyasha what each store they passed sells, and what her mother buys. As they approached the fire Inuyasha's eye was beginning to twitch as he clenched his teeth, doing all he could not to crack. Looking up, Inuyasha saw the fire up ahead.

" Oh, thank god! " Inuyasha sighed loudly.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome snapped.

" Hate to say, Lady Kagome, " Miroku mumbled in the miko's ear, " But she was pressing my nerves too. "

" Well.. " Kagome uttered. " Still..

" I see other old folk up ahead. " Sango informed, walking beside Inuyasha, Kirara on her shoulder in it's smaller form. The group looked around as they approached the open flame. Indeed there was a small group of old people under the shade of one of the huts not far from the fire. The group could see burning bodies inside the fire, charring quickly.

" Why are they burning them for? " Kagome wondered aloud. " This aging isn't a disease. "

" Indeed. " Said a voice from behind them. The gang whirled around, Inuyasha more slowly from the load, to see a monk standing a short distance away. He wore clothes like Miroku, though instead of a purple garment it was a sickly brown. He was bald, with small eyes and a kind smile.

" Koharin, i believe. " He said, spreading his arms wide. " I have been worried about you, child. "

" Shinkouteki! " Koharin cried happily, leaping as best she could off Inuyasha's back and waddled over to the monk.

" Koharin, i am pleased you are safe. " The monk smiled, hugging the old woman gently. " Now child, go over to the others, i will bring you food in a moment. " Obediently Koharin let go of the monk, slowly making her way over to the other old folk under the shelter not far from where they stood.

" I must thank you all for bringing Koharin here. " He then said, turning to the group. " As you heard, i am Shinkouteki. "

" Pleasure to meet you, Shinkouteki. " Miroku replied, his right hand up in half a prayer as he bowed to his fellow monk. " I am Miroku. " Shinkouteki bowed also before scanning the group.

" Though you travel with a priestess and demon slayer, " He began, eyeing the others while speaking to Miroku alone, " You also seem to travel with three demons, one of them a hanyou. " Though he spoke with respect, his words still seemed to aggravate Inuyasha.

" Is that worse?.! " He snapped, raising his fist to the monk. " I'll show you I'm better than any full demon! "

" Please, Inuyasha! " Miroku pleaded, holding back his friends. " Please forgive me, " He then said, turning back to Shinkouteki, " I have forgotten to introduce my friends. This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Shippo. " He listed as he pointed to the respective person. " Indeed three of them are demon, but they are good hearted, though with their own level of temper. " Miroku bowed again.

" I see. " Shinkouteki observed. " Well, if they travel with two priests and a demon slayer, they can't be too dangerous. "

" Don't speak of me as if I'm not here! " Inuyasha spat, moving towards Shinkouteki again, being held back by Miroku and now Kagome.

" Calm down Inuyasha! " Kagome yelled over his ruckus. Though Inuyasha didn't, pushing her back. " Sit! " She yelled, now angry herself. Instantly Inuyasha slammed into the ground. " I'm sorry, " She quickly apologised to the monk, " He has such a hot temper. "

" The fault is mine, " Shinkouteki replied, " i shouldn't have spoken that way. "

Face planted in the ground, Inuyasha's muffled voice shouted something that Kagome thought sounded like " Not good enough! "

" You are kind. " Sango spoke up. " May i ask though, whats going on here? "

" Three days ago the villagers began aging rapidly. " Shinkouteki explained. " The elderly all died that day, others over twenty dieing the next morning, all looking as if they were 90 years old. All villagers eleven or older died this morning. " Shinkouteki sighed sadly. " The only villagers left are 8 years of age or younger, and as you can see, their time draws near also. "

" That's terrible! " Kagome exclaimed. " But why aren't you effected? "

" I noticed the effects the first day it took effect. " Shinkouteki raised his arm, the same blue beaded bracelet the gang wore was attached to his wrist. " I placed this warding bracelet on my wrist to negate the effects. "

" Why didn't you give one to everybody else? " Kagome asked.

" Sadly, i only have one. " Shinkouteki replied. " I had more, but a day before the curse took place all my demon repelling items were destroyed. A demon fearing attack, i believe, must have been the culprit, though to think there is one strong enough around here.. " His voice drifted off. Indeed it would have to be one powerful demon to destroy holy items so completely. " This one, " He continued, " Was on my person, so it wasn't destroyed. "

" Well why don't you give it to one of the others? " Shippo spoke up suddenly. " You seem worried enough about them! Or even make more!"

" Shippo, " Miroku said, " It would take more than three days to make such an object. There wouldn't be time. "

" I would happily give this bracelet to another. " Shinkouteki answered. " But i need it for myself, to care for the others. They may be in old bodies, but their minds are still young. "

" We already figured that out. " Inuyasha said dully.

" How come your burning the bodies if you know it's a curse? " Miroku asked.

" It keeps the children calm. " Shinkouteki replied. " They do not seem to take a curse as a reasonable answer, constantly getting worked up thinking it was a disease. I also don't have enough time to bury them all. So many have perished in such a short time. "

" Indeed. " Miroku nodded.

" Well that's an awful shame. " Inuyasha patronised. " We better get going. " He began to turn when Kagome grabbed his shoulder. With out turning to look at Inuyasha, she stared at Shinkouteki.

" We will hunt down the demon causing this. " She said firmly.

" What? " Inuyasha groaned.

" We will defeat the time demon. " Kagome repeated.

" That would be wonderful if you could do so. " Shinkouteki smiled. " But if you do hunt it down you must be careful, it would be strong to conjure a curse this powerful. "

" Oh no, we are NOT doing another good deed! " Inuyasha folded his arms. " We have to search for Naraku! "

" Inuyashaaa! " Kagome pleaded. " We can't just leave them like this! "

" It's not that hard. " Inuyasha replied rudely. " I can show you. "

" I am with Kagome. " Miroku chimed in.

" You gotta be kidding me! " Inuyasha groaned.

" And i. " Sango agreed as Shippo nodded.

" Majority rules! " Kagome grinned happily.

" Majority- what?.! " Inuyasha peered at her. " When did we agree on that?.! "

" It's an unwritten rule, Inuyasha. " Kagome said matter-o-factly. " Most of us agree to help, so that's what we are going to do. "

" I oppose that rule! " Inuyasha growled. Though despite his threats, whines and growls, Inuyasha found himself fifteen minutes later running through the forest in the direction Shinkouteki pointed them with Kagome and Shippo on his back. " Stupid rule.. " He growled to himself. " I don't even like that monk, why should i help! "

" Inuyasha! " Whined Shippo. " He was very nice! Why wouldn't you want to help him? "

" He spoke as if i wasn't there! " Inuyasha spat. " As if a half-breed like me wasn't worthy of his acknowledgement! "

" He said he was sorry! " Shippo argued. " Besides, he's a monk, he's trained not to like demons! "

" Shippo has a point Inuyasha. " Miroku called from behind them. He had decided to ride with Sango on Kirara, much to Sango's dismay. She continuously made sure both his hands were still on his staff. " All monks, priestesses, and many other demon fighters are taught that demons are evil. Even if they know a good one, they will still think all are bad. "

" Even some of my fellow demon slayers hated all demons. " Sango chimed in. " Some only accepted Kirara because my father was the village headman. "

" Yeah, yeah, i get it. " Inuyasha sighed. " Still, it pisses me off! "

" We know. " Kagome replied sweetly from on his back.

" I think i sense the time demon! " Miroku called suddenly. " I feel a powerful demonic aura not far from here, higher up and to our left! "

" Right! " Inuyasha agreed, picking up the pace slightly as he veered towards the left.

" We will go higher! " Sango yelled as Kirara began to fly up. Quickly they disappeared through the canopy, leaving Inuyasha to run the rest of the way.

" Sense anything yet, Kagome? " He asked.

" I feel it a little. " She replied. " Not as strong as Miroku. Its a bit higher up, we might come across a rock face in a moment. " Sure enough a few seconds later the tree's ended, opening up to a short grassy plain before ending at the base of a rocky cliff. Kirara and the others could be seen higher up, seemingly waiting for them to show.

" Over here! " Miroku yelled when he spotted them, using his staff to point to something over the cliff, out of their view. As soon as Inuyasha reached the rocky wall he began to jump, using jutting rocks to leap onto as he made his way up the vertical wall. Soon he reached the large ledge where the others waited. Now they could see what Miroku had been pointing to. A large cave mouth was sticking out of the cliff face, large rocks scattered around it, like something was lining a path.

" I really feel the aura now. " Kagome said. " Whatever's in that cave, it's powerful. "

" Feh! " Inuyasha grunted. " Whatever is in there, it had better enjoy it's last breath! " He started walking towards the cave. " Lets kill this thing so we can get back to our REAL mission! " Miroku jumped off Kirara as Inuyasha passed, Sango doing the same.

" Are you sure you can handle it, Inuyasha? " Miroku asked. " You know it will be dangerous using Tetsusaiga's most powerful moves in such a confined space. Perhaps we should lure the demon out, and fight it here? "

" I doubt that will improve your chances. " A voice said suddenly. The group instantly turned to the source of the voice, coming from inside the cave. " Perhaps you should enjoy your last breath. " It smiled from the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Weee! Who is it that has confronted them? The time demon? Duh. But who is the time demon? (grins) Find out next chapter! 


	3. Defeated By A Curse

Hiii! At last another chapter is up! You probably are wondering where I went. I was in Queensland for a week, which explains my absence.

**DeafLizgon**: Well, Inuyasha is rather daft sometimes, you gotta admit. (sigh) Still, atleast Kagome realises it so she can get him back. It is indeed terrible what happened to the villagers, but take solace in the fact that the gang are after the thing that did it.

**Thinkisforsmartpeople**: Glad you like the story. (grins) Thanks also for the tips you've given me. I know I'm not perfect, and yes, I do put apostrophes where they aren't needed. And I constantly miss capitalising "I"'s. I'll try to remember that all from now on, though it takes to long to edit already posted chapters, but if I find time I'll fix them both up.

I put the period in between the question mark and exclamation mark because when I don't and save the edit on the second mark disappears. I know it looks silly, but this way they both stay, unless you know a trick to stop it. I too hate authors notes in the middle of stories, but on that particular subject I was too unsure to leave it, though now I have an understanding I'll stop. (grins)

Anyway, on to the next chapter!

**Chapter 3: Defeated By A Curse**

" Do you fools honestly think you can defeat me? " The shadowy figure jeered from inside the darkness of the cave.

" Are you the time demon?.! " Inuyasha demanded. Sensing danger, he quickly unsheathed his sword, the Tetsusaiga growing in size as it appeared.

" I wouldn't expect a half-breed like you to know. " It replied calmly.

" Why you-! " Inuyasha seethed with anger. Miroku jumped to conclusions.

" Why have you placed a curse on the nearby village? " He demanded, scowling.

" You fool. " It replied. " Can you not tell that the 'curse' is merely the effect of my demonic aura? " The gang noticed a slight movement of shadow as the figure smirked. " This curse you speak of follows me as I go, aging and withering everything that is within. This village you speak of is merely one of the many poor fools that have gotten caught in it. Though.. " It paused. " How you have powerful enough spells to negate the effect of the curse on yourselves is interesting. Is this the monks doing? " It pondered. " Or the miko's? "

_So it is not an ordinary curse. _Miroku thought. _Atleast I was close enough to block it's effect._

" That's none of your business! " Inuyasha barked at the demon. " Now, coward, show yourself! "

" Stalling your demise, ay? " Despite the taunt, the demon did indeed step forward, bathing it's figure in light. The demon was now fully visible. 'It' was in fact a young woman, a smooth, beautiful face twisted in a cold smirk. The demon had flowing baby blue hair reaching down to its middle back, strands of hair hanging down the front of her shoulders, covering small patches of her white kimono. She wore blue eye shadow and had deep blue eyes. Her ears were pointed, demon ears.

" Ready to die!.? " Inuyasha raised his sword.

" You should ask yourself the same question. " The demon replied.

" Who are you, anyway?.!" Inuyasha demanded.

" I am Taimu, the Time Demon. " She replied, smirking.

" Nice to know we can now mark your grave! " Inuyasha barked. " Enough talk, Wind Scar! " Inuyasha slashed his Tetsusaiga, causing great bursts of wind that tore towards Taimu. In a movement that probably rivaled Sesshomaru, Taimu dodged the attack. The wind scar ripped through the entrance of the cave, causing it to collapse inwards, flinging rubble in all directions. Sango, Kirara and Miroku jumped back from the dust and rock still hurling through the air.

" How slow you are. " Taimu taunted, now standing quite a few feet away from where the wind scar was originally aimed.

" She's as fast as Sesshomaru! " Sango exclaimed.

" I still managed to beat him every time! " Inuyasha yelled. " This should be no different! "

" I'm sure this Sesshomaru you speak of couldn't do this. " Taimu outstretched her palm and a strange, purple mist sprayed from it, shooting towards Inuyasha. Hastily he jumped out of the way after grabbing Kagome. The purple mist continued until it hit a tree growing out from the cliff face. Instantly the tree disintegrated, half melting, half withering until it was not even a stump. Roots loosened and fell from the side of the rock.

" Feh. " Inuyasha dropped Kagome. " That would be a better attack if it were faster! "

" Inuyasha.. " Kagome mumbled beside him. " Even if her attack is slow, she's too fast for you to hit with wind scar. "

" Then I'll hit her with something else! " Inuyasha replied. He jumped away from Kagome towards Taimu, his Tetsusaiga clutched tightly in his fist.

" Your dead, Taimu! " He barked.

" Allow me! " Sango yelled. With great strength she threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon. Taimu easily dodged and charged towards Sango, her hand glowing a poisonous purple. Miroku dashed forward. Just as Taimu reached Sango he slashed with his staff. Though again the demon dodged, it was close. Miroku slashed again, this time horizontally, barely missing the demon.

" You think you can hit me, human? " Taimu scowled, her temper now rising. Suddenly she jerked backwards as a long, thin object whizzed past her head.

" So close! " Kagome moaned.

" You rotten Miko! " The demon spat and leaped towards her, talons outstretched. Though she had to retreat as Inuyasha slashed with his Tetsusaiga, not using wind scar but deadly all the same. Suddenly Taimu's hand flew up and punched Inuyasha in the mouth, sending him flying over the rock edge.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome cried.

" Your turn, Miko! " Taimu snarled, raising a purple hand. Sango's Hiraikotsu flew through the air, smashing into Taimu's middle back. Though the boomerang bone wasn't strong enough to cut the time demon in two, it did send her sprawling, electricity sparking from her singed clothes where the weapon connected. Sango caught the Hiraikotsu as it came back.

" Thanks. " She said to Miroku as she peeled the burnt sutra's off her weapon.

" Your sutra's are powerful monk. " Taimu staggered to her feet. " It is obvious who should die first! " In a flash of speed she suddenly appeared infront of Miroku. The monk jumped backwards, but not fast enough. Taimu raised her hand and slashed his shoulder as he moved backwards, instantly drawing blood.

" Hiraikotsu! " Sango shouted as she threw the boomerang bone at Taimu, but without the sutra's it was harmless. Taimu caught it and tossed it away, the bone digging deep into the side of the mountain. Miroku staggered backwards. Quickly he managed to steady himself with his staff, blood beginning to stain the cloth over his shoulder. Though he didn't have much time to check it, as again the time demon came at him now that Sango was no longer able to distract her. Taimu slashed again at Miroku. But this time he raised his staff to block it, stopping her hand. She pushed against the Shakujou with the palm of her hand, slowly forcing it towards Miroku's person as he struggled with her strength. Due to his injured shoulder his left arm was weakening, allowing Taimu to gain advantage slowly as time drifted by. Suddenly she gave a push of strength and his arms gave way. With a cry Miroku was pushed backwards onto the ground.

" Miroku! " Sango cried. She leaped between Miroku and Taimu, her katana unsheathed and pointed towards the demon. Suddenly-

" Sankon Tessou! " Inuyasha shouted. In a flurried movement, Taimu dodged to the side, Inuyasha appearing from behind her as his claws slashed air. Instantly he turned and slashed again, though still he missed as Taimu jumped a safe distance away.

" Is he ok? " Inuyasha asked, turning for a moment to look at Sango.

" I'm fine. " Miroku replied, climbing to his feet with a grunt. " She has only nicked me. "

" Good, " Inuyasha replied, " then stop laying around and do something! " With a sigh Miroku raised his staff with his right hand, letting his injured left shoulder rest for now.

" You should know by now that looking away from an enemy is fatal! " Taimu hissed. Suddenly Inuyasha was knocked backwards as the purple mist struck his stomach, burning through his clothes and skin. The attack ended as Inuyasha hit an unstable tree, the force knocking it off the cliff. Inuyasha, momentum stopped by the tree, fell to the ground on the edge of the cliff, clothes still sizzling.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome cried. Taimu turned to face Kagome.

" Die, Miko! " She yelled, firing the purple mist at Kagome. She stood still as the mist shot towards her, unable to dodge.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha howled, struggling to his knees.

" Wind Tunnel! " Miroku yelled, pulling the beads from his wrist as the kazaana kicked in, sucking everything into it. The mist was dragged away from Kagome and sucked into the kazaana, which also began pulling in Taimu. The time demon stared at his hand in horror.

_What is this..? _She gasped. Resisting against the wind, she was dragged towards the kazaana.

" Dead now. " Inuyasha grinned, pain in his eyes from the mist-like acid. But just as Taimu was about to be sucked in, everything stopped.

Inuyasha's eyes flew wide as he stared at the picture before him. Miroku stood frozen, right hand stretched out, left hand holding it steady, the cloth that usually covered his hand was pushed back and frozen in motion. Kagome, also frozen, was midway between steps, one leg motionless in the air as she stepped back from the kazaana. Sango was to the left of Inuyasha, just managing to pull the Hiraikotsu out of the rock, frozen in midair as she stumbled backwards from the sudden release. A number of objects were on their way to Miroku's kazaana, frozen still in the air. The only things moving was him, Kirara, Shippo, and Taimu.

Taimu jumped backwards, now released from the frozen wind tunnels force. Shippo landed on Kagome's shoulder.

" Kagome, what has happened to Kagome? " The kitsune cried. Kirara stared in surprise at her frozen master, growling in worry.

" What..? " Inuyasha grunted, slowly staggering to his feet.

" What is this.. this thing!.? " Taimu snarled, staring angrily at the frozen Miroku. She looked over at Inuyasha. " What is it!.? " She asked again.

" That is Miroku's Kazaana. " Inuyasha frowned. " Your turn. What have you done? "

" Being a Time Demon, I can do more than just speed up time. " Taimu scowled. " I can also stop it, as you can see thanks to this fool. " She bared her teeth as she glared at Miroku. " And now that all but a pathetic few have been immobilised, I can get rid of you! " She raised her clawed hand, preparing to strike Miroku.

" No you don't! " Inuyasha leaped up and rushed at Taimu, sword drawn. Expertly he slashed at her, careful not to hit Miroku's outstretched arms.

" You rotten little half-breed! " Taimu spat.

" Change them back! " Inuyasha demanded. Hastily Taimu leaped away from Inuyasha, landing a short way away from the cliff edge.

" If you wish, Hanyou. " Taimu smiled. Suddenly everything was moving again. Sango caught her balance. Kagome finished her step. And Miroku yelled in surprise. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a powerful force pulling him. Realization hit him like a foot in the gut. _I'm standing in the wind tunnels path! _His mind screamed.

" Inuyasha! " Miroku yelled, hastily closing his kazaana. But the force had already acted on Inuyasha, dragging him through the air, causing him to collide right into the monk. They both tumbled to the ground with a painful thud.

" Inuyasha! " Sango gasped, lowering her Hiraikotsu. " How did you get there!.? "

" Taimu froze time! " Inuyasha replied, climbing off Miroku. The monk sat up slowly, pained from the impact and still in shock by the dog hanyou's sudden appearance in front of him.

" When did you jump on me, Shippo? " Kagome asked the kitsune.

" Did you even hear what I said!.? " Inuyasha snapped. " Taimu froze time, it just doesn't effect demons! "

" Doesn't explain why you jumped in the way of my wind tunnel. " Miroku grumbled, fuming.

" She tried to kill you, that's why! " Inuyasha barked. " Ungrateful monk, get up! "

" Your tolerance to humans amuses me. " Taimu said. " You even protected one, a monk who's duty is to kill things like you. "

" Well I've definitely had enough of you! " Inuyasha yelled angrily. He jumped over to Taimu, standing a few feet away with his sword raised. Miroku climbed to his feet behind him, one hand clutching the beads on his wrist. Noticing this, Taimu frowned.

" I've had enough of this. " She growled. " I have better things to do then fight with a worthless hanyou like you. " In the blink of an eye she jumped over the edge into the air. With a flash of light a cloud appeared under her feet. With a final sneer she flew away at an incredible speed, disappearing in seconds.

" Damn it, she escaped! " Inuyasha cursed.

" Probably a good thing. " Miroku said. " She was clearly a powerful demon, possibly more than we could handle. "

" You only say that 'cause you got hurt! " Inuyasha folded his arms.

" We weren't prepared for her power. " Kagome spoke. " So it is a good thing she left, more of us could have gotten hurt. "

" Lets go back to the village, " Sango chimed in, " perhaps the demon has moved far enough away to stop the village from aging. "

" Well get moving then. " Inuyasha replied. He turned to face the cliff edge, ready to jump.

" Take it easy, Inuyasha! " Kagome pleaded. " You were burned badly by that acid! "

" Feh. I'm already healing! " Inuyasha stated. " Now get over here. " Sighing, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and climbed onto his back. When she was secure Inuyasha leaped off the cliff, disappearing below.

" Hop on, Lord Monk. " Sango said as she jumped onto Kirara. Miroku walked over to Kirara, massaging his injured shoulder.

" Good thing we'll be resting when we return to the village. " He sighed as he climbed onto Kirara. " I'm curious though as to why she suddenly left."

" Something scared her, that's for sure. " Sango replied as Kirara flew up into the air.

* * *

Sorry if the second half seems off, I have writers block. (sigh) Anyway, I'll post up the fourth chapter soon. 


	4. Complications

Onto the next chapter atlast!

**Chapter 4: Complications**

" There's the village! " Kagome pointed out as Inuyasha broke through the edge of the forest.

" I _can_ see it, you know! " Inuyasha snapped. From above, Kirara flew down to the ground.

" We could see people still near the fire a short way away, " Sango informed, " But I couldn't tell if they were still old. "

" Well lets go see then! " Shippo yelled.

" Yay, your back! " A small voice cried. The gang turned to look towards the edge of the buildings. A small child came running out. The little girl wore a familiar kimono, now tightened to fit her young body.

" Koharin? " Kagome asked.

" Yes! " The girl answered, wrapping her now little arms around Kagome's leg. " You saved us! Shinkouteki is very happy, he want's to meet with you! " Kagome bent over and picked up Koharin.

" Lets go then. " She smiled.

" Ooo, I wanna ride on the kitty! " Koharin giggled, leaning towards Kirara with her arms outstretched.

" Ok. " Kagome nodded. " You can sit with Sango. "

" Wise choice. " Sango uttered as she lifted Koharin onto her lap.

" Hey! " Miroku sighed before Kirara shot up into the air. The child's giggles drowned out what he said next as Kirara flew towards the fire.

" Come on Inuyasha, we gotta keep up or we might miss something. " Kagome said as she climbed onto his back.

Sango, Miroku and Koharin soon arrived at the fire. Kirara landed expertly onto the ground, shrinking when her riders climbed off.

" Shinkouteki! " Koharin called when Sango put her down. " They're here! "

" Aah, you have returned safely! " Shinkouteki smiled as he walked up, a group of young children following behind him.

" Wow, look at the kitty! " One of them cried happily. All ran over to surround Kirara, speaking constantly of their adoration of her.

" Where are the others? " Shinkouteki asked frowning.

" Right here! " Inuyasha shouted from a roof top. He jumped down a short way from them, quickly covering the distance with another bound.

" I am pleased you all have returned safely. " Shinkouteki bowed slightly. " I gather you defeated the cause of the aging curse? "

" Er.. lets just say we got rid of it. " Kagome replied nervously.

" Which means it escaped! " Shippo shouted happily. " But it's not here anymore, which is basically what you wanted. "

" Indeed. " Shinkouteki smiled again. " I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for this village. We are in great debt to you. "

" It was no problem, really. " Kagome waved it off. " We're just glad to help. "

" We are a poor village, and can't offer you payment, but you are all welcome to come here anytime, if you are in need of rest. I'm sure the children will love having you all here again. " Shinkouteki replied. " Please, stay the night, it is the least we can do for you for now. "

" But we have to keep moving! " Inuyasha stated loudly. " We can't afford to stop now! Or have you lot forgotten what we're _really _supposed-?.!"

" We'd love to. " Kagome interrupted.

" What?.! " Inuyasha barked.

" We'd love to stay for the night. " Kagome repeated. " It's almost night anyway, so we might as well. Plus you are still injured, as well as Miroku. "

" She's right. " Sango nodded. " It's best we stay. We'll continue in the morning. "

" Three against one. " Miroku stated.

" Since when have _you _agreed? " Inuyasha yelled.

" Since there was the promise of lodging for the night. " Miroku answered.

" Are you going to agree? " Shippo asked.

" Does it look like I have any other choice? " Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth, folding his arms.

" Wonderful! " Shinkouteki exclaimed, bowing. " I will prepare a hut for you to stay in. Most of them are empty now, anyway. "

" Thank you. " Kagome replied.

" Make yourselves at home. " Shinkouteki smiled before walking away.

" Mwoew! " Kirara meowed as she ran past, the children chasing after her with grins on there faces.

" That'll keep them busy. " Sango stated when they all disappeared around a corner.

_

* * *

Those fools... Taimu thought, staring out into the whithering forest from atop a tall tree, which had already started to die from the few minutes she had been there. It was night, the moon shining through the trees and casting jagged shadows on the even darker ground. __What was that curse the wretched monk used against me..? The Hanyou called it the 'Wind Tunnel'... _Taimu's face twisted into a tight frown. _Whatever it was, it's power was incredible. How _dare _that monk use it against me!_ Taimu thought, staring out into the whithering forest from atop a tall tree, which had already started to die from the few minutes she had been there. It was night, the moon shining through the trees and casting jagged shadows on the even darker ground. Taimu's face twisted into a tight frown. dare 

" Taimu, I presume? " A cold voice spoke from the shadows. Taimu lifted her head instantly. _Another presence? _She thought. _How is it I did not notice their approach? _

" Who are you? " She asked loudly into the darkness.

" I am merely a friend. " The voice answered.

" Tell me your name! " Taimu snapped. Suddenly a movement caught her eye. Looking to her left she saw a figure appear infront of her. The figure had covered it's body and face in a white, baboon-headed cloak.

" You can call me, Naraku. " The figure replied.

" Naraku, you say. " Taimu repeated. " Why do you not have any demonic aura? "

" I didn't want to risk aging into death from your incredibly powerful aura. " Naraku patronised. " So I created a demon puppet to come to you. "

" A wise move. " Taimu's eyes narrowed. " Why are you here? "

" I couldn't help but hear about the end result of the battle with a Hanyou called Inuyasha and his pathetic human friends. " Naraku explained. " I hear the monk almost sucked you into his hand. "

" If I had known of that pitiful monk's power I would have annihilated him at the start. " Taimu spat.

" Of course. " Naraku replied. " But since you didn't, you were almost killed. "

" Have you got a point to this, or have you just come to patronize me? " Taimu snapped, scowling.

" I have come with a proposition. " Naraku answered. " I come to ask you to do something that will definitely destroy the monk, and could possibly destroy the entire foul group. "

" I'm listening. " Taimu smirked.

* * *

" That was delicious! " Kagome exclaimed as she lowered her now empty bowl. 

" Your a great cook, Shinkouteki! " Shippo grinned, licking his lips.

" Thank you for the kind words. " The monk smiled.

It was now night. The group sat around food platters, along with the children and monk. They were all outdoors, but under shelter. It apparently was the only area in the village big enough to shelter many people while still being under cover. The smell of smoke was still rich in the air, but the fire had long been put out. Shinkouteki had told the group he planned to bury the burnt corpses tomorrow, when there was daylight to spare. Now, though, they all sat, eating soup Shinkouteki had prepared for them. Kirara sat in the middle of the children, happily taking tidbits as the children gave them to her. Her paw was free of the beaded bracelet Miroku had given her, as the monk had taken them back earlier. Koharin sat in between Miroku and Kagome, having taken a liking to both of them. She bombarded Kagome with questions, giving her little time to answer each one.

" What sort of demon is Shippo? " The little girl asked.

" He's a kits- " Kagome answered.

" And what is the guy in red? " Koharin asked.

" A dog dem- " Kagome patiently replied.

" He has cute ears! Can I touch them? " Koharin begged.

" I don't think he'd like- " Kagome sighed.

" What is this? " Koharin lifted Miroku's Shakujou from behind him.

" That's my staff. " Miroku answered this time, lifting it from her fingers. " I need it to fight, it's best you don't touch- "

" It makes a rattling noise! " Koharin interrupted.

" I know. " Miroku sighed as he placed the Shakujou back on the floor behind him.

" You know, you look pretty in purple! " Koharin stated, staring at Miroku's clothing.

" Uhh... " Miroku uttered. " Thanks. " He smiled weakly.

" Who beat the demon that cursed us? " Koharin asked.

" No one beat it, it escap- " Miroku answered.

" It's still alive? " Koharin exclaimed. " You should chase it!

" We don't know where- " Kagome answered.

" Your a really strong priestess, you should be able to find it, with the doggy's help! " Koharin argued, pointing to Inuyasha.

" What did you call me?.! " Inuyasha hissed, lifting his head from his third bowl of soup.

" She said your a wonderful person. " Kagome replied.

" It's not so easy. " Miroku answered the girl. " The demon could have gone in any direction, and we can only sense their presence so far. "

" Oh well. " Koharin frowned. " Atleast its gone from here! " She grinned again.

" Indeed... " Miroku replied, his expression one of deep thought. _It may be gone from here..._ He pondered, absentmindedly poking meat in his bowl with his chopsticks. _But she will continue to move. Who knows how many more villages had been taken by the curse, and how many more will be..._

" I have a thinking face too! " Koharin grinned. Suddenly her smile disappeared, and she stared down at her own bowl of soup with a sharp frown. " See? " She looked up after a few seconds, grinning again.

" Er- good for you. " Miroku patted her on the head. Beside them, Kagome could barely keep a straight face.

* * *

" Wow, I'm tired! " Shippo yawned. " Are you tired Kagome? " 

The gang had just entered the main room of the house they would be staying in for the night. It had enough rooms for each of them to have their own. Shinkouteki had prepared the room earlier. Before it was filled with many items to sustain the family who once owned it, but now it was filled only with bedding.

" Yep. " Kagome answered the Kitsune as she stepped into the middle of the room. " I'm going to go to bed now. Seeya's in the morning. "

" Wait. " Miroku spoke up.

" What now? " Inuyasha grumbled, already half way to his room.

" I was thinking- tomorrow we should go after the time demon again. " Miroku explained.

" Wha- Why? " Inuyasha demanded. " It's already gone! We've done our job, why should we? "

" Because, like this village, there will be others that will be destroyed by the time demons aura. This one was lucky, but I'm sure all the other villagers that have been caught in it have perished. And more people will die if we don't stop her now. "

" Don't be stupid! " Inuyasha barked. " That's just what life is like, kill or be killed! And since you humans don't kill anything bigger than you your going to get killed! That's life! "

" Did you even think that out before you said it, Inuyasha? " Shippo asked, a confused look on his face.

" Shut up! " Inuyasha snapped.

" Miroku's right. " Kagome interrupted.

" What?.! " Inuyasha shouted.

" I think we should go after her. " Kagome repeated. " Miroku's right, she will cause too much damage to let her go. We should go after her while she's still near. "

" Do you know just how fast a demon can move if it wants to?.! " Inuyasha yelled at the top of his voice. " She could be across the sea by now! "

" First of all, I have a very good idea how fast they move, and secondly, keep your voice down! " Kagome growled.

" You haven't _seen _fast, we've only fought weaklings so far! " Inuyasha shouted. " And I can yell AS LOUD AS I WANT!! "

" SIT!!! " Kagome screamed. Inuyasha instantly slammed face first into the wooden floor with a yelp. " Now keep your voice down or I'll use the 'S' word again! "

" Why you-! " Inuyasha threatened as he lifted his face out of the floor.

" Inuyasha, " Sango interrupted. " We must find this demon before Naraku does! She is powerful, and no doubt if Naraku finds her it could be hazardous! "

" Why didn't you say so sooner! " Inuyasha jumped to his feet. " We gotta get her then. Go to bed, all of you, we're leaving at dawn! "

" Again..? " Kagome sighed.

" Quick thinking, Lady Sango. " Miroku mumbled a congratulations into the demon slayers ear as Inuyasha left the room.

" I heard that! " Inuyasha's muffled voice sounded. Miroku decided it was time for him to go to his own room.

* * *

Few, another chapter done. Haven't done very many, have I? (grins) Heh, I'll post the next chapter soon. 


	5. Curse On A Curse

Hiiii, it's me again, and I'm posting a new chapter! yay me (grins) This one is one cool chapter, if I say so my self. Review, and tell me your opinion!

My sister read this before I finished, and she decided to do an imitation of Miroku doing cheesy super hero speeches and Karate moves. If you imagine it yourself, you'll find it's hysterical! (grins)

Now, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 5: Curse on a Curse**

" Shippo! " Inuyasha snapped. " If your going to fall asleep again, do it on Kagome! "

It was early, very early. Inuyasha had insisted they all leave before the children wake up. " _Little brats will only hinder us! _" He had so delicately put it. After waving good bye to Shinkouteki, the group had begun their trip back up to the mountain where they had last battled Taimu. The group had decided after a long discussion to recheck the area, incase any clues were left behind to Taimu's new whereabouts.

" Why did we have to leave so soon? " Shippo yawned, jumping into Kagome's arms.

" I told you, those little brats would only make us stay longer. " Inuyasha explained again. " They would never have let Kirara leave so easily! "

" Mwooew! " Kirara purred happily from atop Sango's shoulder.

" Kirara doesn't seemed to have minded them. " Sango smiled as she stroked her pets fur.

" You can sleep until we get there. " Kagome told the Kitsune. " Shippo? " Looking down, she listened as the fox demon snored quietly. _Guess he's already asleep. _She shrugged.

" Your too lenient on him, Kagome. " Inuyasha commented. " He'll never become a strong demon if you let him nap all the time. "

" His just a young child, Inuyasha, they need more sleep than us. " Kagome replied with a sigh.

" Not _demon_ brats! " Inuyasha waved his hand at Kagome, dismissing her comment.

" Keep your voice down, Inuyasha.. " Shippo mumbled, stifling another yawn. Suddenly he was lifted into the air by Inuyasha's clawed hand and tossed onto the ground.

" HEY! " Shippo cried. " Pick on the _little_ guy why don't ya! "

" Inuyasha! " Kagome yelled. " That was uncalled for! "

" I said NO napping! " Inuyasha retorted rudely.

" Who made you boss! " Kagome yelled back, stomping after him.

" Are they going to fight the whole way there? " Sango murmured to Miroku, watching the two squabble a short way ahead of them.

" Probably. " Miroku sighed. " Though I have learned to zone out on their bickering. "

" You'll have to teach me that sometime. " Sango replied. Suddenly Miroku halted.

" It will have to be later. " He stated, frowning. " I sense a demon. "

" What?.! " Inuyasha shouted. He stopped walking also and vigorously sniffed the air. " I don't smell anything.. " He uttered.

" It's faint, but it is coming fast! " Miroku informed them, raising his Shakujou defensively. Sango grabbed hold of her Hiraikotsu and Kirara jumped down and transformed into her larger form with a blaze of fire.

" I smell it! " Inuyasha grabbed hold of his scabbard, ready to pull out the Tetsusaiga. " I know this stench! "

" Kagome, your hand! " Shippo yelped, pointing to the Miko's fingers. Startled at the kitsune's outburst, Kagome stared at her hand. After a few seconds she figured out what Shippo had noticed before her.

Kagome's nails were slowly growing, picking up speed as time progressed. In a matter of seconds they were ridiculously long- too long for her to even weld her weapon. Miroku was forced to loosen his grip on his staff as his own nails, though fairly shorter than Kagome's, began cutting into his palm. Sango also was forced to let go of her own weapon, as her nails made it difficult to hold.

" Its that Time Demon! " Inuyasha hissed. " Miroku, give us those Rosaries! " Though Miroku was already pulling them out, having slight difficulty with the extended nails. Hastily he slipped one of the blue bracelets onto his own wrist. Instantly the effects of the Time Demon were reversed, and he returned to normal.

" Quickly, get these on! " He ordered, tossing one to the gang and slipping one onto Kirara. Just as all the effects were reversed the sky above them grew dark.

" This aura of mine really doesn't give me the element of surprise, does it. " A cold, female voice cackled from all around them.

" That voice has come from everywhere! " Sango gasped, grabbing her Hiraikotsu again.

" I can't pinpoint her direction! " Miroku stated, raising his staff defensively once more.

" I can! " Inuyasha shouted, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. The sword immediately transformed into an over-sized dog fang, its invisible aura crackling. Inuyasha leaped towards a collection of trees, raising his sword. " That wench reeks of death! " He swung his sword. The Tetsusaiga easily cut through trees, the flora falling to the ground with a loud crunch. " Damn! " Inuyasha muttered angrily.

" Heheheh, " The voice laughed, " you were way off! " Suddenly a purple mist shimmered past Kagome and the others, straight for Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, look out! " Kagome shouted. Inuyasha barely dodged, seeing the attack just in time. The trees where he had just stood melted quickly, making a sickening bubbling noise as they turned to a brownish glob. Taimu stepped out of the tree's near where Inuyasha had struck.

" I smell of death, do I? " She smirked coldly. " Probably because everything around me dies. " She paused for a second, looking contently up at the quickly withering trees. " Isn't it lovely? " She sighed happily after a moment.

" You are one warped piece of mind! " Inuyasha growled.

" You too would look so lovely when your dead! " Taimu laughed, sending another Purple Mist attack in his direction.

" You lot stand back! " Inuyasha ordered the others as he dodged. " She's mine this time! " Taimu's laugh was barely heard over the bubbling of the trees. Only once they had completely melted did she speak again.

" This is your lucky day, Hanyou. " Taimu spat the insult. " I have not returned to fight you. "

" Oh? " Inuyasha snarled. " Than who are you after?.! If it's Kagome, I'll kill you now! "

" I'm not after that pathetic Miko. " Taimu stated boredly. " She will be easy kill, saved for later. In fact, I'm after..." She paused as she turned to face Miroku, Sango and Kirara, all standing together, ready to fight. Taimu raised her hand. " ...You. "

" What?.! " Inuyasha and Sango gasped together. Taimu frowned angrily as she pointed directly at the baffled monk, Miroku.

" Me? " He uttered, shocked. Quickly he pushed aside his surprise, his face returning serious. " Why do you wish to fight me? " He demanded.

" You foul monk. " Taimu hissed. " You dare turn that rotten hand upon me, and threaten my life?.! I know all about it now. It will not fool me again! "

" Nothing escapes the Wind Tunnel when it is unleashed. " Miroku replied offensively. " You cannot escape either, if I unleash it on you. "

" Would you use your precious Wind Tunnel if I stood infront of that Demon Slayer? " Taimu smirked. Miroku flinched. " Or maybe if I stand infront of the Miko, and her demon brat? A monk can not allow humans to come to any harm, can they? " Miroku narrowed his eyes. Taimu could tell she had gotten to him.

" Well Kagome and I aren't completely helpless! " Sango shouted. " We can easily avoid you, _if_ we decide to let you fight only Lord Monk! "

" Your statement changes nothing. " Taimu spoke coldly. " You are only humans. Now, Monk, today's battle will be your last! " At once Taimu lifted her hand, firing Purple Mist at Miroku. The monk dodged, though it was a narrow miss. _She is fast! _He thought as he steadied his feet. _I may not be able to dodge them all!_

" Exorcism! " Miroku shouted as he whipped two sutras out of his robes and flung them towards Taimu. But the Time demon easily dodged, the sutras landing uselessly into the dirt. Suddenly before Miroku knew it Taimu was right infront of him. She had covered the ground between them with movement that rivaled Sesshomaru. And in barely another second she had her hand around his throat.

" Nng-! " Miroku stuttered, his cry cut short as his airways were blocked.

" Sankon Tessou!! " Inuyasha screamed as he slashed at Taimu, forcing her to let go and dodge the attack.

" Thank you, Inuyasha. " Miroku gasped, rubbing his neck as Inuyasha landed infront of him.

" Your too slow, Miroku! " Inuyasha snapped, glancing at the monk as he pulled out his sword again. " Get your useless hide out of my way! "

" My fight is with the monk! " Taimu hissed, firing Purple Mist at Inuyasha, forcing both him and Miroku to dodge to the side as the mist hissed past, melting yet another group of trees. Once again Taimu was infront of Miroku in a single blink. Though this time Miroku expected it.

" Exorcism! " Miroku shouted as he flinged two more sutras at Taimu, who now was too close to dodge.

" Aargghh! " She howled, jumping back as her flesh and clothes where the sutras had stuck sizzled. " You worthless mortal! "Miroku quickly glanced at Sango and Kagome, making sure they both were safely out of his way. Luckily they had decided to move, incase he had needed to use his Kazaana. Luckily.

" Wind Tunnel! " Miroku lifted his palm and pulled of the beads. A powerful wind picked up as his Hell Hole took effect, instantly sucking in dirt and rocks from the ground infront of him. Taimu was slowly dragged towards the void, a smirk climbing onto her face

_Why does she look so pleased? _Kagome pondered, staring at Taimu. _She is in danger of being sucked in, yet she's... smiling._

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he held steady his arm. _Something isn't right..! _

Taimu raised her hand, her palm flat. Her fingers then began glowing a sickly orange, getting brighter every moment. All the while she was slowly dragged towards the Wind Tunnel.

_" In order for this to work, Taimu, " Naraku explained to the Time Demon, " you must weaken the void. If you try without weakening it, it will just suck it in, along with you. You must make the Kazaana stop while it is still uncovered, so the monks spiritual energy wont force it back. "_

_" Seems like a pitiful way to kill him. Wouldn't it be easier just to slit his throat? " Taimu replied. She steadied herself on the branch._

_" It would. " Naraku answered. " But this way, all the others might also die. Plus it would be a satisfying revenge if you torture them before they die. "_

_" Naraku.. you are a coward. But like your mind. " Taimu smirked._

" Paralysing Vapour! " Taimu shouted as the sickly orange mist seeped out of her hand, instantly getting caught in the monks Wind Tunnel. The mist was quickly sucked in, faster than swarming Saimyosho. Almost immediately Miroku felt his body stiffen, all the muscles in his body painfully cramping up, rendering him motionless.

" Nnggh-! " Miroku grunted, his face twisted in pain and concentration as he tried to move. Tried to close the Kazaana. Slowly he felt the wind soften.

" Miroku! " He heard a voice shout. But he couldn't make out the voice. His hearing had become fuzzy, his eyes blurry. Infront of him he could make out an outline of Taimu, then a flash of dark-purple light. Miroku felt his consciousness slipping. _No..! _He screamed in his head. _I can't pass out.. not while the Wind Tunnel is uncovered...!_

" Mirookuuuu! " He heard another voice shout. It sounded very far away, like he was hearing it inside an echoing building. Then nothing.

* * *

Heheheh, I am SO evil! (grins) I had to end it here, it makes such a cool cliffe! Don't worry, I'm absorbed in the story now. I should post the next chapter in the next few days. It might even be longer. 


	6. So Much To Do, So Little Time

Chapter six! I must admit, I'm enjoying myself so much even _I_ want to know what happens! (grins)

**DeafLizgon: **I love hearing from you. (grins) I'm glad you like it! Though i have more twists up my sleeve than what you've seen so far! I haven't even told you what Naraku's main scheme is. You may not even find out in _this _chapter.

Now, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 6: So Much To Do, So Little Time**

Dark.

Miroku could see nothing. No light, no shadows...

It took him a couple of seconds to realize his eyes were closed.

_Wh... what happened...? _He thought weakly. _Where am I..? Where are the others..?_

Miroku could hear nothing but a gentle breathing. He couldn't even tell if it was his own. He had no recollection of what went on before he seemingly passed out. He remembered everything except the last few... hours? Days? How long had he been out? What happened?.!

Slowly as the grogginess of sleep faded he began to recall the last events. _I remember... a demon.. _He thought. _A beautiful demon... Taimu, was it?_ Miroku twitched his eyebrows in concentration._ What happened then..?_

Suddenly it hit him. His memory came flooding back like a slap in the face- by Lady Sango most likely.

_MY WIND TUNNEL!_ Miroku's eyes snapped open in terror. _Have I sucked them in?.! _Panicked, Miroku jumped to a sitting position- only to feel his body scream in pain and his head swim. With a pained gasp he let himself fall, back to the ground.

_It's so hard to move..!_ He groaned. _But what of my Wind Tunnel, what of my friends! What came of Sango?.!_ Miroku closed his eyes tight and groaned in pain.

" Lord Monk? " A soft voice called his name. Miroku opened his eyes and stared towards the source of the voice. Sango sat next to him, relief evident in her eyes that he was awake. Miroku felt relief also, that she hadn't been sucked in. But had the others? Sango didn't look upset..

" M-my Wind Tunnel! " Miroku stammered, his mouth dry.

" Inuyasha replaced the beads before it started again. " Sango answered. Miroku sighed and closed his eyes, the panic that had welled inside him washing away. _Wait... _

" Started? " He repeated, opening his eyes again. " You mean it stopped? "

" You hadn't noticed? " Sango replied. " It had stopped as soon as you sucked in that vapour, before you passed out. " Miroku's expression turned sullen.

" I don't remember anything after that. " Miroku sighed. " But.. what was that flash? "

This time Sango looked surprised. " Flash? " She repeated, confused. " I don't recall seeing any flash.. You passed out only a few seconds after you sucked the vapour in, is all. "

_Had I imagined it..? _Miroku pondered. _I'm sure I saw a flash..._

" Miroku! " Shippo's voice sounded out suddenly. The kitsune pattered into the hut. Though Miroku was unsure whose it belonged to. It was furnished, tidy, so it wasn't one idle shack in the woods. " I'm glad your awake! " Unable to sit up, Miroku could only watch the Kitsune out of the corner of his eye. Shippo ran right up beside his head, peering at Miroku's face closely as if it would reveal any illnesses. " Are you ok? " He asked.

" I'm all right. " Miroku answered, smiling weakly. It was still so hard to move. His muscles felt tight, and stiff. Like he hadn't been moving for hours. _I probably haven't.._ He thought to himself.

" I'm glad to hear! " Shippo replied gleefully. " You've been out all day and night! "

" That long.. " Miroku mumbled.

" Yeah! " Shippo continued, not noticing Miroku's displeasure at the fact. " Sango's been moping around you the whole time, I think she's tired but she won't admit it. "

" Has she now. " Miroku smiled this time, moving his head to grin at Sango. " I'm flattered, Mi'lady. "

" I only did it because the other two wouldn't. " Sango frowned, folding her arms and looking away.

" That's not true. " Shippo objected, bounding onto Miroku's chest to argue with Sango. " Kagome offered to take your place atleast three- Hey, why are you looking at me like that for--? " Shippo shuddered at the death glare he was receiving from Sango.

" Why don't you go tell Kagome that Lord Monk has woken. " Sango suggested, a slight hiss in her tone. Taking the hint to leave, Shippo nodded nervously.

" Right away! " With that, Shippo bounded out at top speed.

" Why are _you_ grinning? " Sango asked Miroku, her voice agitated and cold.

" I'm glad to hear you were so worried about me, Lady Sango. " He smiled. A slight blush spread across Sango's cheeks as she looked away pouting, trying to hide her reddened face.

" You just concerned me, is all. " Was all she could think up as a reply.

* * *

" Will this do? " Kagome turned to Kaede who knelt beside her.

" Indeed, child, that is enough. " The old Miko nodded.

Kagome was kneeling in the herb field, searching for a specific type of plant. She couldn't remember it's name, but Kaede had said it would rid Miroku of the paralysis. They had fought Taimu only yesterday, and the monk had been out cold and motionless since.

" Ye shouldn't worry, Kagome. " Kaede spoke, reading the worry on the young Miko's face. " Miroku is a strong soul. He will easily prevail. Besides, if your word is true, he didn't suck in enough vapour to kill him. "

" Strange. " Kagome replied. " He wouldn't have been able to stop himself from sucking up more if that demon had continued her attack.. Why did she stop there? "

" I don't know. " Kaede pondered. " But I believe it is because that attack wasn't meant to kill him. Ye say ye saw a purple flash before Miroku collapsed? "

" Yes.. " Kagome placed the sprig of herb onto the spread of cloth infront of them, deep in thought. " It was strange. It didn't look like Inuyasha or anyone else noticed it. Just me. "

" That may be because it was a flash of demonic energy, too subtle for the others to feel- but powerful enough for you to see. "

Kagome nodded. " But what was it for? It looked like the light hit Miroku. But it was too bright for me to see. "

" Hmm... " Kaede sighed. " It sounds very strange. "

" Well whatever it was, I hope it didn't hurt him. " Kagome stated. She stood up and brushed her knees. " Is that enough herbs? "

" It is. " Kaede replied. " I will finish here. You go see how your friend is fairing. "

" Ok. " Kagome just started walking when she heard Shippo's voice.

" Kagome! " The Kitsune shouted. Though not in terror. Shippo sounded pleased.

" What is it? " Kagome asked when he jumped onto her shoulder.

" Miroku's awake! " He grinned. " He can't move though, and Sango seemed to have been upset about something when I told Miroku she hasn't slept-! "

" You gotta be careful what you say to a girl when she's tired. " Inuyasha yawned lazily. Startled, Kagome looked up at the source of voice. Inuyasha rested in a nearby tree, looking down at them with a bored expression.

" And how long have ye been up there? " Kaede stood up, also watching Inuyasha.

" I've been up here for ages, haven't you two noticed?.! " He snapped, sitting up.

" You were so quiet, I never heard you arrive. " Kagome explained apologetically.

" Feh. You humans are deaf! " Inuyasha pouted. In a swift movement he laid back down on the branch and closed his eyes.

" No, Inuyasha, " Kaede replied, " Ye are just quiet when ye sleep. "

" I wasn't sleeping you old hag! " Inuyasha exploded. He jumped down from the tree and landed infront of Kaede. " I never nap when I'm on look out! "

" What were ye looking out for? " Kaede asked. Inuyasha flinched, pausing for a second.

" For... In case Naraku decides to attack while one of us are down! " Inuyasha yelled.

" Ye really must learn to think more quickly, Inuyasha, " Kaede replied calmly, picking up the cloth filled with herbs, " I wasn't fooled for a second. "

" Who's fooling! " Inuyasha growled, snarling.

" Calm down, Inuyasha! " Kagome sighed.

" Feh. " Inuyasha muttered angrily. " It isn't worth arguing with that hag! " With a swift jump, Inuyasha leaped back up onto the tree and laid down on the branch once again. " Go tell that useless monk to get his butt in gear so we can get moving! " He grumbled.

Kagome smiled to herself. _Poor Inuyasha.. _She thought, staring up at the closed eyes of the Hanyou. _He pretends not to care about Miroku, but when he passed out Inuyasha wouldn't move from between him and Taimu. Not even to dodge attacks..._

_

* * *

" Mirookuuu!" Sango screamed. The wind tunnel had stopped. Miroku didn't even flinch, his arm still raised, palm flat, shaking slightly. His expression was one of horror, a distant look in his eyes, his face deathly pale. Then suddenly there was a brilliant, purple-blue flash. Kagome had no choice but to squint, trying to see. The light seemed to move towards Miroku before fading quickly and disappearing completely. Then Miroku's knee's buckled._

_The monk simply fell forward, no sign that he was trying to stop himself, his left hand still holding his right. Kagome could see a look of shock on Inuyasha's face, who stood on the other side of Miroku. In the corner of her eye, Sango looked terrified. Afraid for Miroku. _

Neither of them look like they saw that flash.. _Kagome couldn't help but note._

_" Miroku! " Inuyasha shouted, dashing over at top speed. He slid to a stop beside the monk and knelt down, checking him. Kagome watched Sango dash over also, faster than she had ever seen her move. Shippo hung onto her shoulder, his large eyes even wider._

_" Lord Monk..! " She heard Sango gasp._

_" He's still alive. " She heard Inuyasha mutter. Suddenly Kagome realised she had been holding her breath. Relieved that Miroku was still alive she slowly let out the air. Now Kagome ran over, her large yellow bag bouncing on her back. She swiftly pulled it off as she neared Miroku's unconscious form, thumping it onto the ground beside him as she knelt down._

_" Don't bother helping, he will not wake. " Taimu smirked, looking happily at the turmoil._

_" You evil wench! " Inuyasha snarled. He rose to a stand and jumped infront of her, blocking her from Miroku and the others. " Why have you done this?.! Why did you target Miroku?.! "_

_" I told you. " Taimu replied coldly. " And now he will think twice about using that cursed hand of his on me again- if he lives. " A smile crept onto her face._

_" You twisted bitch!! " Inuyasha screamed. " Wind Scar! " He slashed his sword once, sending powerful, cutting winds at the time demon. Taimu dodged swiftly to the side. A near miss, but a miss all the same. _

_" You are slow, Hanyou. " Taimu hissed. Suddenly she dashed forward, her claws outstretched. Inuyasha also dashed forward, his Tetsusaiga raised high. They both attacked at the same time. Taimu nimbly dodged out of the way of the Tetsusaiga and brought her claws down on Inuyasha, easily cutting through his flesh._

_" Augh! " Inuyasha yelped. He slashed at her again, and again she dodged. " Stay still! " He shouted in frustration. Suddenly there was a whirling sound. Kagome glanced towards Miroku's hands. Dirt was slowly being sucked into his hand, quickly picking up speed. _

_" His Kazaana! " Sango uttered. " It's starting again! "_

_" What?.! " Inuyasha whirled around. He too could see the growing wind from Miroku's limp hand. In a swift motion he bounded over, bent down and yanked the beaded chain from Miroku's fingers and wrapped it loosely around his right hand and wrist. The wind immediately died, and the dirt around his hand settled._

_Inuyasha stood up and turned to face Taimu again. " Now-... huh? " He muttered, surprised._

_" What? " Kagome asked, looking up._

_" She's... gone. " Inuyasha replied, baffled. " She... she ran away! " Inuyasha growled loudly. " The cowardly wench ran away! "_

_" Forget about her, we have to get Miroku to safety! " Kagome urged. She looked back down at the unconscious monk. _Please be ok, Miroku..

* * *

" Miroku, ye really shouldn't try to move just yet. " Kaede told the monk as she stirred the cooking stew infront of her. Ignoring Kaede, Miroku still attempted to pull himself into a sitting position, though it appeared he was having alot of trouble.

It had been an hour since Kaede and Kagome had boiled the herbs they had collected. It had smelled like freshly cut grass- but as Miroku unfortunately found out, it also tasted like freshly mowed grass. Since then he had been finding it easier to move, but still it caused great difficulty sitting up. Eventually he managed to pull himself into a sitting position, leaning against the wooden wall. Though when he was done moving, his arms once again hung limp, his head bowed.

" Wasn't that a waste of effort? " Sango sighed, a worried look on her face. " Now you've exhausted yourself. "

" I'll be fine, Lady Sango. " Miroku lifted his head and smiled reassuringly at the demon slayer. " It is getting easier to move now. "

" Just don't over do yourself, Miroku. " Kagome piped up. " Your still too weak. " Suddenly there was a loud thump as the screen was pushed aside. Inuyasha came walking in, an annoyed scowl on his face.

" Isn't lunch ready yet? " He groaned. Inuyasha walked over to the step and sat down, staring at Kagome with desperate eyes.

" Almost, Inuyasha. " Kagome smiled. " Give it a few more minutes. "

" Why can't you just make Ramen? " Inuyasha sighed. " It cooks faster! "

" Because there is only a few left and I don't want to leave while Miroku needs medical attention. " Kagome replied stubbornly.

" Rrgh- " Inuyasha grunted. " Hurry up and recover you laggard! " He shouted at the monk.

" Well it's not like I've done this on purpose. " Miroku objected.

" If you had let _me_ fight Taimu, you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all! " Inuyasha retorted.

" I know you feel bad, Inuyasha, " Kagome said calmly, " But you really shouldn't pick fights like that. "

" Who feels bad?.! " Inuyasha snapped, a strange look on his face. " I want RAMEN! "

" If you behave you'll get Ramen for dinner. " Kagome replied as if Inuyasha never raised his voice.

" Wh-! " Inuyasha stammered. " Your bribing me?.! " He barked.

" Is it working? " Kagome smiled.

" N-... feh. " Inuyasha uttered eventually, turning away and folding his arms.

Kagome smiled again. _Inuyasha really does like ramen to resist the urge to scream at me. _" Don't worry, Inuyasha, " She reassured him, " I won't forget. "

" Better not. " Was the only reply.

" Ahh, it is ready. " Kaede spoke. Instantly Inuyasha flipped around, snatching up a bowl from beside Kagome.

" Fill! " He demanded, holding it out to Kaede.

" Ye are lucky ye are leaning over the food, Inuyasha, " Kaede sighed, filling his bowl with soup, " or I would have Kagome use the word of subjugation. "

" Whatever. " Was all Inuyasha could get out before he began sucking down the soup.

" Just save some for everybody else. " Kagome replied, grabbing a bowl. She and Kaede filled all the bowls and handed them out. Miroku was able to eat, though it took him longer. By the time everyone had finished a bowl, and Inuyasha, three, Miroku was only three quarters through.

" You gonna eat that? " Inuyasha asked after a moment of staring.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome gasped.

" Go ahead. " Miroku answered after a moment. With a sigh he placed the bowl down infront of him, which Inuyasha snatched up moments later.

" Had enough now? " Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

" Whad, he led me. " Inuyasha replied with a full mouth.

* * *

I didn't like the _italic_ paragraphs, and the end seemed a little slow, but here's the chapter anyway. ( I think I'm getting writers block.. )

Anyway, until next chapter!


	7. Miroku's Life Span

Heheh, sorry for the absence! I spent all that time studying for and taking the school certificate exam, and then spent the rest of the time up until now typing this. (I had writers block)

**DeafLizgon: **Well, I figured since monks and miko's are most in tune with such energy that they would be the only ones to see it. Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo can only sense demonic auras, I think.

MY DOG IS PURDY! (grins)

**Chapter 7:Miroku's Life Span**

" So I guess you feel much better now, huh? " Kagome sighed. She stared at the monk with a look of pity. Miroku was on the ground twitching, knocked down by a blow to the head by Sango.

" It seems so. " Sango growled angrily, glaring at Miroku. It took a few seconds for him to stand up, the blow making his head swim, causing a dizzy spell.

They were outside Kaede's hut. They had only been out for three seconds before Miroku went down. It was the next day, the group had decided to continue their journey now that Miroku could walk adequately- it seemed Inuyasha wasn't so worried as to wait two days before continuing to chase Naraku.

" Miroku! " Inuyasha barked at the dazed monk. " You've already held us up a whole day, you think you could let us get out of the village before you start that?.! "

" Actually I wasn't expecting such a violent reaction.. " The monk almost seemed to sob, clutching his head with one hand and grasping his staff tightly with the other.

" Feh, get moving! " Inuyasha ordered before starting ahead of them. The others followed seconds later, Miroku sighing heavily, still holding his head tightly as if it would dull the throbbing. Kagome glanced at Sango. She noticed a flash of pity in the demon slayers eyes, though it was quickly pushed aside by stubbornness.

" Next time keep your hands to _yourself_! " She snapped, stomping away. Another deep sigh from Miroku and the air was cast in silence except for the voices of villagers, but soon that too disappeared as they left the village. Ages passed and no one said anything. Inuyasha was too busy concentrating on the surroundings, hoping to sense or smell something of interest, like a demon. Shippo sat quietly on his shoulder, sucking on a purple "candy on a stick" Kagome had given him earlier. Sango brooded quietly, staring with resent at the ground in front of her. Miroku had finally let go of his head, though decided to remain quiet in case of tempting Sango to further his headache. And Kagome simply didn't feel right to break the eerie silence that had befallen them. Finally after what seemed like hours of silence did she get the courage to attempt small conversation.

" Nice day, isn't it? " She forced a smile on her face, her voice chirrupy.

" Mmm. " Inuyasha mumbled ahead of her. No other reply was given. Kagome sighed lightly. _Aren't we in a gloomy mood today.. _She frowned sadly.

" Uh.. " Kagome uttered, determined to try and get them all talking now that she had started. _Inuyasha will definitely get talking if I mention Naraku. I'll just have to bear it._ " So which way should we go? Any idea's where Naraku could be? "

" Weren't we still searching for Taimu? " Sango questioned, looking back at Kagome with a look of confusion.

" Feh. " Inuyasha muttered. " Did that, didn't go down too well. Forget that wench! "

" What about you, Miroku? " Kagome asked, twisting partially to look back at the monk. " Do you still want to stop her? "

" Er.. " Miroku mumbled, his face unnerved. " I think it would be better for us if we try to avoid her for a while. " He explained eventually.

" Your just saying that 'cause she almost killed you, " Inuyasha scoffed, " Coward. "

" I just think there's no point chasing down a demon whom as far as we know hasn't caused any more damage. " Miroku argued. " Besides, such violence is against my religion. " Now he wore an innocent look, as if such actions baffled him.

" Never stopped you before. " Sango commented.

" I'm surprised he still uses that as an excuse! " Inuyasha snickered, grinning at Sango. They both laughed at the joke, Shippo joining in, though not quite understanding what the laughter was about. Irritation crossed the monks face as he scowled at the back of their heads. Though after a moment he decided to remain silent. Both of them could pack quite a punch, and Inuyasha alone didn't need much provoking before another lump would join the one already on his head.

" Don't sweat it. " Kagome smiled kindly at him. " Sango's just mad at you. "

" I'm fine. " Miroku replied, sounding more upset and angry than he intended. Realizing what he had sounded like, he quickly turned to Kagome. " This headache I have is just shortening my temper, Lady Kagome, " He smiled, " You don't need to worry. " Hoping that settled it Miroku quickened his pace until he was ahead of Kagome but still behind Inuyasha and Sango.

Kagome stood still for a moment before continuing after them. _Miroku seemed genuinely upset.. _She thought as she walked. _I guess it hurts him when Inuyasha has a go at his beliefs.. even if he _does_ break the rules sometimes.._

" Aaaaaaaargghhh!! " A faint cry rang through the air. The human-like scream seemed to echo through the trees.

" What was that?.! " Sango exclaimed, stopping and whirling around to face the others.

" A human scream! " Inuyasha's ears twitched. " Come here Kagome! " Wasting no time Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and climbed on his back. " It came from this way! " He shouted. In an instant Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared into the tree's on their left as Kirara transformed into her more ferocious form with a flash of demon fire.

" Hop on! " Sango ordered as she jumped onto the cat demons back. The second Miroku climbed on Kirara was up and away, following Inuyasha's steps.

Inuyasha dashed through the trees. He had been able to pinpoint where the cry was located, but now he followed his nose, the scent of human blood suddenly wafting into his nose. It wasn't there before- perhaps whoever had cried out was already dead. But Inuyasha wasn't going to give up on mere speculation. He quickened his pace, his bare feet thumping roughly onto the ground. Soon he reached the edge of the clearing. Bursting through the trees, Inuyasha skidded to a halt. A moment later Kirara appeared, screeching to a halt herself when the cat demon had saw Inuyasha standing still.

Ahead of them was a vast lake. Only a small portion of the clearing was solid ground. There was no scent of demon, there was no _sign _of a demon. The only out of place fact was the strong scent of human blood- and the large patch of it near the waters edge.

Sango and Miroku hopped off Kirara. " There's nothing here. " Sango uttered.

" It seems though that something happened. " Miroku stated. He walked up to the puddle of blood and stared at it disdainfully. " There doesn't appear to have been any struggle, but if it was a demon attack I can't be surprised. " He turned to look at Inuyasha, who approached him from behind. Kagome had climbed off his back and stood a few feet back, near Sango. Shippo now rested on her shoulder. " Inuyasha, " Miroku asked, " Is this human blood? "

" Yeah. " Inuyasha replied. He stepped up beside the monk. " It's really fresh too- plus the human seems to have disappeared. "

" That is not a good combination. " Miroku uttered sullenly. " There is a minor trace of demonic aura in the air. If it was a demon that did this, it must be fast to have escaped so quickly. "

" _**Or maybe it is just a good hider..** _" A voice, the origin unknown to Inuyasha, seemed to echo throughout the clearing.

" What the- " Inuyasha was cut off as an explosion seemed to come out of the water, flinging water spray everywhere, completely soaking the two men that stood near the waters edge.

"**_ Heh heh heh!_** " The voice laughed. As the water cleared from the air, the gang could see what was talking. A huge sea serpent demon had burst from the water, and now rose over them, a greedy look in it's dull black eyes. " **_More prey to devour!_** " It lunged at Inuyasha and Miroku, mouth wide open, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. The men managed to dodge to the side in time as it's mouth sunk into the water-softened earth. It ripped up the dirt and spat it aside. Hastily Sango and Kagome leaped backwards, Shippo screaming in terror.

" **_No escape!_** " It hissed. Twisting it's snake-like body the demon lunged for Inuyasha, who had jumped to the left. Inuyasha easily dodged it, jumping high into the air and unsheathing his Tetsusaiga.

" Die! " He sneered, bringing the sword down on the demon. Another large surge of water sprayed the gang as something else forced itself out of the water. With a loud thunk, Inuyasha was knocked out of the air before his sword struck, hitting the ground hard enough to create a small chasm in the dirt.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome shouted, crying out to the fallen friend. She began to run towards Inuyasha before his voice forced her to halt.

" Don't come closer, Kagome! " Inuyasha ordered her as he climbed to his feet. " It's too fast for you! "

" Hiraikotsu! " Sango shouted as she threw her weapon at the demons neck. The Boomerang Bone easily cut through the demons flesh, though the demon had dodged, and the Hiraikotsu only nicked the edge.

" **_Wench!_** " The demon hissed. It lunged for Sango. Suddenly it's head was severed, falling away from the body. The Hiraikotsu had returned by going right through the demons neck. The head landed with a loud splash at the edge of the lake. The body, which had momentarily held itself up now fell forward, Toppling over towards Kagome and Sango.

" Wind Tunnel! " Miroku yelled, revealing the Kazaana. The powerful wind of the void dragged the body away from the two girls and the wimpering Shippo. The headless body was sucked easily into the void. When it was half way through Kagome and Sango felt a sudden strong wind. It wasn't strong enough to move them, but their clothes and hair whipped violently, as if they were caught in a tornado whilst chained to the ground.

" What the-! " Kagome uttered.

" You two move! " Inuyasha jumped over, skidding slightly in the wind. He yanked Kagome and Sango away just as the dirt at their feet began to be pulled up in chunks, the grass ripping out at the roots as if Miroku had aimed it at them.

Miroku's eyes widened when he saw this. Horror crossed his face, the same as earlier when he almost sucked up Sango. Though Kagome also noticed panic in his eyes. Great panic and disbelief. The second the demon body disappeared into the Kazaana, along with a large portion of water, Miroku closed the wind tunnel, turning his back to the final sprays of water that was drawn by the void.

" Can't you _aim_?.! " Inuyasha screamed angrily, balling up his fists in fury. " You almost killed them- again! " Though Miroku wasn't listening. He stared, eyes wide in shock and confusion, at his right palm. His eyes were glassy, as if he wasn't really seeing his hand, but what was under the cloth pulled over to cover the gaping hole in his palm.

" Are you listening?.! " Inuyasha screamed, not noticing this. " You're a-! "

" Sit. " Kagome mumbled, staring at Miroku, just like Sango and Shippo were. Inuyasha slammed with a grunt into the ground.

" Lord Monk..? " Sango called to Miroku. The monk took no notice, his eyes not even flickering in acknowledgement. " Miroku? " Sango called more firmly. This time Miroku answered.

" M-my.. wind tunnel.. " He gasped.

" What's happened? " Kagome asked softly when Miroku didn't continue. Miroku mumbled something, though it was so quiet Sango and Kagome didn't hear it. Shippo and Inuyasha, however, did.

" What?.! " Inuyasha blurted, jumping to his feet. He wore a scowl, which was normal for him, but his eyes were wide in disbelief.

" Aagh! " Shippo yelped. " It couldn't have! It's impossible! "

" What? " Sango asked, staring in turn at Shippo and Inuyasha. " What happened? "

" His-! " Shippo stammered. " His wind tunnel widened again! "

" What?.! " Kagome gasped. Instantly Sango turned and dashed to the monks side.

" Lord Monk, are you sure? " Sango asked when she reached him. Now up close, she could see Miroku's hands were trembling. Shock had disappeared from his face, but confusion and a small trace of fear was still evident. Miroku looked up from his trembling hand at Sango.

" The space where you and Lady Kagome stood was only effected a short while _after_ I unleashed the Kazaana. " He explained. He was finally getting a hold of himself, though still he trembled. " That means, Lady Sango, that the wind tunnel grew wider, for I know I didn't move. "

" Oh.. " Sango muttered. She couldn't help but feel pity for him, even though only five minutes ago she was furious with him. " But how? " Sango asked after a moment. " Didn't you say it is only supposed to noticeably widen once a year? "

" It is. " Miroku replied. " I don't understand why it has widened again... It has never done it twice before. " Miroku sighed. He looked away from Sango, towards the slightly blood-stained lake, deep in thought. _Could it have been that demon? _He pondered, sighing. _No. The demon was merely an ordinary serpent, plus it was already dead when I sucked it in. There was no way it could have damaged it. And I would have felt it!_

" What's going on, Miroku? " Inuyasha demanded, walking up to him. Kagome groaned. _He never gets it!_ She complained.

" Inuyasha! " She snapped. " What makes you think Miroku knows?.! "

" It's _his_ hand! " Inuyasha snapped back at Kagome's what-in-hell-you-idiot expression.

" Something must have caused the Kazaana to widen. " Sango thought out loud. " What has happened recently that could have that effect? "

" Miroku sucked in the serpent demon. " Shippo raised his hand.

" He almost killed himself with Taimu. " Inuyasha smirked.

" There was that strange flash during the battle with Taimu. " Kagome stared at the ground thoughtfully.

" What flash? " Inuyasha asked, looking at her.

" I didn't see any flash.. " Sango added.

" I sort of remember seeing a purple light.. " Miroku stated, looking back at the group.

" What flash?.! " Inuyasha asked again.

" After Miroku was paralyzed by that dust, " Kagome explained, " I saw a purple flash before he fell. "

" And you saw it too? " Shippo questioned Miroku.

" My vision had blurred, but I do recall seeing it. " Miroku nodded.

" Why only you two? " Inuyasha grumbled.

" They are a monk and priestess. " Sango informed. " They are supposed to see those sort of things. "

" But what could it have been for? " Shippo asked loudly.

" Kaede didn't even know. " Kagome sighed.

" You mean Kaede knew as well?.! " Inuyasha yelled. " Am I the only one that wasn't informed?.! "

" Would you drop it, Inuyasha? " Kagome groaned. " Sango didn't know either! "

" That's beside the point! " Inuyasha shouted back.

" How is it beside the point?.! " Kagome shouted louder.

" There they go again. " Shippo sighed. He had moved to Miroku's shoulder." Couldn't have picked a better time. "

" Nevermind. " Miroku smiled. Sango stared at him.

" Your wind tunnel has widened and your shrugging it off? " She stated disbelievingly.

" Well there's no point brooding over it if there is nothing we can do right now. " Miroku sighed. " We'll wait until they're done and then find a solution. "

" But that could be ages! " Sango protested. " You know what they're like, what if it widens again? "

" It won't be trouble if I don't use it. " Miroku answered. Trying to avoid further questions, he looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha, who both still stood screaming at eachother. Though Sango didn't look away. She peered at Miroku. _He's trying to shrug it off like it's nothing.. _She thought as she stared at his slightly quivering eyes. _But he is still panicking. Still trembling. Still trying to be optimistic.._

" Ok. " Sango uttered, looking away._ The last thing I should do is nag him.._

* * *

The group moved quickly towards Taimu's old lair. Sango and Miroku flew on Kirara while Kagome and Shippo rode on Inuyasha's back below. Inuyasha still grumbled over the fight they had had earlier. Eventually Kagome had sat him. He would have yelled at her for that, but unfortunately his inability to yell ( since he was face-planted in the dirt ) made Kagome think the fight was over. Before he got to his feet she had begun talking to Miroku and Sango about the monks wind tunnel.

_" I think we should investigate that flash. " _Kagome had said. _Nothing else seems close enough to causing the wind tunnel to widen. "_

_" But the flash could have been anything! " _Shippo wailed in his annoying voice.

_Which means it could have caused the Kazaana to widen. " _Kagome replied._ " Nothing else fits. "_

_" Well it _could_ have been the dust! " _Inuyasha had pointed out.

_A perfectly good opinion_. Inuyasha grumbled. _Why did Kagome look at me that way?_ After his statement Kagome had shot him an annoyed look.

_" That was just to paralyze him. "_ She had argued. _" Kaede said so! "_

_" Have you ever stopped to think that Kaede might not always be right?.! " _Inuyasha snapped back.

_" She's a wise old Miko. " _Sango chimed in. _" I'm sure she knows what she's talking about. Besides, both attacks came from Taimu, so it's not like it will change anything. "_

Inuyasha had not been able to come up with a retort. Sango actually had a point, though Inuyasha didn't want to let her know that. Instead he had decided to sulk and grumble until the others decided to search Taimu's lair- it was the only place where they knew she might be, so it was a start. Now Inuyasha ran through the woods with Kagome and Shippo on his back, and Sango, Miroku and Kirara above him, fuming to himself.

" Your.. not still upset, are you, Inuyasha? " Kagome spoke into his ear.

" Why would I be? " Inuyasha answered harshly.

" Aww, come on, " Kagome sighed, " at least we are doing something, don't you want to help Miroku? "

" Hel- don't put words in my mouth! " He snapped.

" I'm not! " Kagome defended.

" You are! " Inuyasha replied. " Your making it seem I don't care what happens to him! "

" Do you? " Kagome asked.

" I- you- SHUT UP! " Inuyasha stammered.

_He does._ Kagome smiled. _He just won't admit it._

" I see the cliff up ahead! " Sango informed them, flying low so they could hear her. " It shouldn't take long to reach it! "

" Ok! " Kagome called back. Kirara returned to her usual height, disappearing above the tree tops.

" Hear that? " Kagome asked Inuyasha. " If she's still there you can get her back for not fighting you before. "

" Yeah! " Inuyasha grinned. " How dare she think I'm not strong enough! I'll destroy her with one swing! "

_Silly Inuyasha. _Shippo shook his head. _Doesn't he know Kagome's patronizing him?_

Soon they reached The cliff, Sango and Miroku reaching it first as Inuyasha was forced to half climb, half jump his way to the ledge. Once they were all there Inuyasha gazed expectantly at the cave mouth.

" I don't think she's in there. " Shippo stated from Inuyasha's shoulder.

" She's gotta be! " Inuyasha replied.

" I don't sense any demonic aura's. " Miroku stated.

" Neither do I. " Sango added. Though Inuyasha couldn't sense anything either, he stormed up to the cave mouth and peered into the darkness.

" Taimu! " He shouted into the opening. " Come out and face me, coward! "

" Inuyasha, I don't think that's doing anything. " Kagome said.

" I have to be sure! " Inuyasha explained, glancing at her before shouting into the cave once more.

" Taimu! " He howled, baring his teeth in frustration at the absence of a reply.

" You just missed her. " A voice said suddenly.

" Huh? " Sango uttered. An evil laugh floated out of the cave, the voice sounding very familiar.

" Naraku! " Inuyasha hissed.

"Indeed. " Naraku stepped out of the shadows of the cave. he wore the baboon cloak, completely covering his face and body.

" What are _you _doing here?.! " Inuyasha demanded. With a metallic _ziing_, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

" My dear Inuyasha. " Naraku laughed. " Aren't you pleased to see me? If I weren't here, you would find no answers, and this trip would have been in vain. "

" What are you talking about?.! " Inuyasha growled.

" I'm talking about the benevolent monk, of course. " Naraku replied. Inuyasha could see in his mind Naraku smirking underneath the ugly baboon mask he wore, his eyes cold and uncaring.

" You bastard! " Inuyasha cursed. " What have you done?.! "

" I have done nothing. " Naraku answered calmly. " It is Taimu that has gone against you. "

" Blaming it on your subordinates, Naraku? " Sango jeered. " You really are a coward. "

" Sango, why do work myself when your little brother is so willing to do it for me? " Naraku laughed. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's shoulders, holding her back as she suddenly tried to dash for Naraku, hatred burning in her eyes. Naraku merely laughed as Kagome ran over and held onto Sango's boomerang bone, preventing the slayer from throwing it.

" We need the information, Sango! " Kagome pleaded. " Kill him later! " Inuyasha scowled.

" Why are you here, Naraku?.! " He barked. " I doubt you went through the trouble of finding us just to taunt Sango! "

" I decided it would be fun to watch you suffer under the knowledge of your friends hastened death, and tell you what Taimu has done. " Naraku replied.

" What?.! " Inuyasha barked.

" Heheheheheh. " Naraku laughed. " I'm sure you all have already noticed the monk's wind tunnel growing faster than usual. The monk was already dying, so very slowly from his Kazaana. " Naraku seemed to smirk again. " But then you so foolishly came after Taimu again- a big mistake. " He laughed. " Apparently Taimu wanted revenge, and I, being kind, aloud her to carry it out. "

" What. Did. You. Do? " Inuyasha demanded, speaking slowly and harshly.

" I merely informed her about the void that nearly caused her end, and she wished to... change it. " Naraku stated.

" Change it? " Kagome repeated. " How? "

" Miko. " Naraku answered. " You noticed a flash when the monk was knocked down, did you not? "

" I did.. " Kagome replied.

" What does that mean?.! " Miroku demanded.

" Well, Monk, " Naraku began, " The flash you saw...was a curse. "

" A curse?.! " Inuyasha exclaimed.

" Yes, a curse. " Naraku confirmed. " It will bring great joy to watch you all suffer over it, too. "

" What does this curse do, Naraku?.! " Miroku demanded once again.

" You need to ask that? " Naraku jeered. " It increases the speed of your wind tunnels growth. But I suppose you mean details. " Naraku took a step forward.

_He's enjoying this! _Inuyasha growled. _He's enjoying Miroku's suffering! Damn him.._

" From the time the curse was activated, " Naraku explained slowly, savoring every cruel word that passed his.. er, mask, " The monk had exactly fifteen days until the void grows so wide as to consume him. " Naraku laughed slowly. " From now, I would say you have only thirteen more days to bid your friend farewell. "

Under Miroku's grip, Sango felt the monk flinch. _Thirteen days? _She practically screamed in her mind. _Only thirteen days? What will we do, we can't leave him to die! _

" I've heard enough! " Inuyasha yelled. He raised the Tetsusaiga, preparing to dash forward.

" Hiraikotsu! " Sango shouted, still seething with anger. She jerked the Boomerang Bone forward and out of Kagome's grip. The large boomerang flew passed Inuyasha, smashing along the ground as it spun. It easily tore through Naraku, ripping him in half at the waist. As the Hiraikotsu returned to Sango, the Naraku body crumbled into dust, a small, wooden object splitting in half and landing on top of the dust.

" Another demon puppet! " Sango exclaimed angrily.

" Of course! " Inuyasha growled. " Naraku's not _brave_ enough to face us himself! " Inuyasha glared at the crumbled remains of the Naraku puppet. _Damn that bastard. He not only put Taimu up to it, but he practically handed Miroku's life to her! I'll slaughter that wench, and Naraku!_

" Are you ok, Miroku? " Kagome's gentle voice broke into Inuyasha's thoughts, disrupting him from his threats. Inuyasha turned around. Miroku also stared at the remains of the demon puppet, an equally upset expression on his face as Inuyasha wore moments before. Though there was another emotion visible, barely masked by his angry appearance. And apparently Kagome noticed it too. Even though Miroku seemed merely annoyed by the interference of Naraku, through his glaring, slit eyes, his violet pupils quivered. Quivered only slightly, but it was enough for Inuyasha, and the sharp eyes of Kagome, to notice. The look on Sango's face told Inuyasha that she didn't see it, though Sango still seemed to understand how Miroku felt. How, Inuyasha had no idea. _Maybe she's just plain worried_. Inuyasha shrugged.

" Miroku.. " Kagome called again when the monk didn't answer. He turned this time, the hatred and anger melting away from his face as he turned to look at her with a simply confused expression. _How does he do that? _Inuyasha sighed. _The day I can calm down so quickly is the day I'm drunk! And even then.._

" Are you ok? " Kagome repeated. Miroku merely blinked before answering with a smile.

" I'm fine. " He spoke with a cheerful voice. " Why do you ask? " Kagome's expression turned sullen. After a moment she forced a smile on her face, Inuyasha knowing instantly that it was fake.

" Just wondering. " She replied, equally cheerful. " You looked upset, is all. "

" Mmm. " He replied. He then looked over at Inuyasha. " Do you have any other reason to stay here? " Miroku asked. His voice still sounded cheerful, though it now had a quizzical tone. " I doubt now that Taimu would be returning here. "

" No. " Inuyasha answered after a moment. Miroku's happy tone scared him, though he had yet to figure out why. " No, " He repeated, " lets get outa here. I'm still fuming over that Naraku. "

Inuyasha had tried to sound angry, like he had truly meant it. But truthfully he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to feel anger at the moment. To add sincerity, he stomped past Kagome and over to the cliff edge.

" So, where are we going now? " Sango asked, one hand still on the Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha paused.

" We're going back to Kaede's. " Inuyasha stated.

" Works for me! " Kagome bounded over to Inuyasha and climbed on his back. Miroku and Sango climbed onto Kirara, and instantly they were away, Kirara into the air and Inuyasha carefully off the side of the cliff and into the tree's.

Inuyasha's feet quickly landed on a branch, and he was off, running speedily through the woods. He could hear Kirara flying behind him as his mind drifted off into his thoughts.

_Why did Miroku's cheerfulness scare me..? _He thought suddenly. Miroku's cheerful face of moments ago filled his head. _He sounded a lot like Kagome's fake cheery voice.. the one where she's mad at me, but is trying not to show it. Now _that_ is scary!_ Inuyasha shuddered.

" What was that? " Kagome asked, feeling the tremor.

" Nothing, felt a chill. " Inuyasha quickly lied. He could see in his mind Kagome pulling a confused face behind his back.

" Ok. " She replied after a moment. _pheww. _Inuyasha sighed inwardly. _That was close.. But Miroku couldn't be mad at Kagome.. _He continued his pondering as if nothing happened. Inuyasha remembered once again Miroku's cheerful voice. _What could he be hiding by sounding as if nothing was wrong?_

* * *

I think I had a mild case of writers block up until the end where I suddenly became very descriptive. (grins) A long chapter, by my count. I'll hopefully post up the next one in a few days. 


	8. The Village To The West

Well I sure took my time on this one. Please don't hate me. (grins) I have a pokemon site I'm taking care of again, so my time is even more limited. This is a long chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The Village To The West**

The gang entered a village a little after lunch time. The Village was bustling with activity, people selling food, clothing, and other items in the marketplace, and men toiling in the fields in the distance while women gossiped in groups as they walked.

" Are you sure it's worth it? " Inuyasha sighed. He never did like crowded villages. Too many humans that thought he was weird. It was bad enough that there were already a few that stared as they walked passed, but for them to wander around such a busy place asking weird questions would most likely attract more attention than he desired.

" Of course it is. " Kagome reassured, looking happy as always when they reached civilization. " Remember what Kaede said. "

" Yeah yeah. " Inuyasha grumbled, easily recalling the old hag's words.

_" I felt a strange aura not to long after ye all left this morning. " _Kaede explained after the group had returned, and after Kagome had done explaining in detail what had happened at the cave. She had taken her time, which annoyed Inuyasha. Particularly because it was then lunch time, and they hadn't even _started_ cooking yet. _" Maybe it is the demon ye are seeking. "_

_" It could be! " _Kagome exclaimed. _" Do you know which way it went? "_

_" It went in the western direction. " _Kaede explained. _" There is a village in that direction. It is large, perhaps they have noticed something. Ye should check it out. "_

_" Yes, we will do that- " _Sango begun.

_" After lunch! " _Inuyasha interrupted, scowling.

_" Oh, all right. " _Kagome sighed.

So now they were at this busy village, and the only thing pleasing Inuyasha was his full stomach.

" We should split up. " Kagome suggested as she took in the sight of the village. " It looks too big to search together.. "

" If it'll be faster than I say go for it. " Inuyasha grumbled.

" I will go and search the far end. " Miroku suggested, walking forward.

" I'm coming with you. " Sango stated stubbornly, falling in step behind him. Miroku stopped and turned around to face her.

" You don't need to go through the trouble, Lady Sango. " He waved her off. " I'm quite capable of going on my own. "

" Oh please! " Sango spat. " We all know there's only one reason why you want to go alone. " Miroku merely stared for a moment before whipping around and walking off in a hurry. An extremely miffed look on Sango's face, she quickly followed, yelling at him for being a lecher as they both disappeared into the crowds.

" Lets start at this end. " Kagome said, walking off in a slightly different direction.

" Yup. " Inuyasha and Shippo chimed together as they followed her.

Soon the three were in the middle of the marketplace, people hurrying passed in all directions, many of which stared at Inuyasha as they walked by, causing the Hanyou to shuffle nervously behind Kagome as he tried not to let it show on his face, merely scowling fiercely at the passing faces.

" Try to be a bit more friendly, Inuyasha, " Kagome complained when she caught a glimpse of his face, " People won't answer our questions if you scare them off. "

" Just get Shippo to ask them, they like him! " Inuyasha mumbled angrily. The little Kitsune was indeed getting more adoring looks, the demon child lapping it up by grinning broadly, showing off his little pointed teeth. Kagome merely sighed at his response.

Soon Kagome spotted a middle aged man struggling to lift large basket jars of water. " Here! " She exclaimed happily. Quickly Kagome jogged over to the man, Inuyasha following her reluctantly.

" Excuse me? " She called, trying to grab the mans attention.

" Eh? " He uttered, turning around. " Can I help you, lassie? "

" We are looking for a powerful demon that we think may have passed by your town. " Kagome explained. " Have you noticed anything odd happen recently? "

" Isn't that it behind you, lass? " The man peered passed Kagome. She followed his gaze, which rested upon a deeply scowling Inuyasha, who didn't seem to find his statement at all amusing.

" Ah- no, no! " Kagome quickly uttered, turning back to the man and waving her hands in front of her as if pushing back the idea. " That is a good demon, he's helping me fight the evil one! " She explained.

" Oh. " The man merely uttered. He stared at Inuyasha for a few more seconds. " Tell ya what, lassie? How about if your demon there helps me carry this water to my shop, I'll tell you anything you need to know. " The man grinned.

" How could you _not_ see that coming! " Inuyasha growled at Kagome, who merely nodded to the man.

" Ok. " She agreed. " Come on, Inuyasha, this will be a breeze for you, your so strong! " She smiled sweetly.

" No! " Inuyasha snapped. " I'm not helping this useless smartass. "

" Please, Inuyasha! " Kagome begged. " We need the information! " Inuyasha growled.

" Fine! But you owe me! " He barked. Inuyasha walked over and easily lifted the two large jars of water. " Where do you want them? " He asked the man rudely.

" Follow me, it isn't far! " The man grinned. He walked off into the crowd, Inuyasha following behind, grumbling to himself. Kagome walked behind him, praising him for the deed, though it didn't lift his spirits.

* * *

" Well? " Sango asked Miroku irritably. The two had been walking for a while, and still it didn't appear they were any where near the other end. 

" Well what? " Miroku replied. He was busy scanning the buildings, searching for a tea-selling shop with a pretty female worker, though so far he had found none. Plus Sango was with him, so he probably wouldn't get far even if he _did_ find one..

" Well should we start asking around? " Sango answered. " Weren't you listening!.? "

" No, I haven't been paying attention since we started. " Miroku replied without second thought.

" What?.! " Sango snapped. Now Miroku realized what he said.

" Uh- well, you weren't really saying anything! " He protested, turning to her with apologetic eyes. " I figured our search was more important. " His words only seemed to anger Sango further.

" I know what your searching for, you pervert! " Sango yelled.

_Uh oh, I've done it now! _Miroku sighed. " Why are you so irritable, Lady Sango? " Miroku asked, trying to change the topic. " I haven't done anything yet! " Miroku expected her to retaliate, to yell at him again, but instead Sango merely.. sighed.

" I'm sorry, Lord Monk. " She uttered after a moment. " I am still fuming about what Naraku said earlier. " Unhappily she turned away and began walking again. Miroku followed behind her, a look of concern on his face.

" Lady Sango. " He called to her, though she merely ignored him, not even turning her head slightly in acknowledgement. _Sango has been acting strangely all afternoon.. _Miroku noticed. He followed behind her, watching her as she moved slower than usual, her feet dragging slightly.

_Surely she couldn't have been affected so much by an idle comment from Naraku.._ Miroku thought, remembering the statement Naraku made about Kohaku, Sango's little brother, and only ' living ' family. _Indeed it angered her... But is it what is upsetting her now?_ He pondered. _Or perhaps.. she is more upset than she is letting on about the current situation with my Kazaana.._

Quickly Miroku covered the distance between them and jumped in front of Sango, clearly surprising her and bringing her to a halt. She looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. Though Miroku also noticed agitation at his action... and a deep, hidden sadness. A sadness that seemed to grow the more she stared at his face, as if her misery was because of him.  
" Lady Sango.. " He spoke softly, his voice ringing with concern. " What is wrong? " Though Sango didn't answer. She merely looked away, blinking rapidly, as if trying to hold back.. tears? Was Sango crying? His thought was confirmed when glistening tear drops formed at the edge of her eyes. Miroku felt panic well up within him. _Oh no, _He gasped, _did I do this?_

" L-lady Sango, " Miroku stammered, raising his hands as if trying to comfort her, " Don't cry, what did I do? " Suddenly Sango's eyes flared with anger. She turned her head to face him, glaring at him as if he had tried to grope her. More tears welled up in her eyes.

" You are such an _IDIOT_! " She shouted, her shrill, sobbing voice attracting the attention of many passersby. Angrily she rammed Miroku's shoulder as she pushed passed him, stomping away while desperately wiping away fallen tears.

" Wha--.. What just happened...? " Miroku asked himself. He was absolutely stunned. He had only asked what her had done wrong, though Sango had shouted at him for it. What did he do?.!

" Oh ho ho ho! " Cackled an old voice behind Miroku. " Now aren't you a silly young man! " Miroku turned around. Standing in front of him was a small old lady, a dark blue kimono draped over her arm, which stood out well from the light pink kimono she wore.

" Excuse me? " Miroku asked.

" You young men are all the same. " She cackled, an amused look on her withered face. " You never understand what the lady's think! "

" So.. you know what just happened? " Miroku asked, still confused.

" Indeed, mi'boy! " The old lady clapped her hands giddily. " That young lady of yours is quite mad at you! "

" I can see that. " Miroku sighed.

" You must pay more attention, lad! " The old lady continued. " Do you want to know why she is mad? It is because you fail to see the obvious! "

" What? " Miroku uttered.

" Silly boy. " The old lady cackled again. It was clear she was amused by Miroku's blank look. " It is _obvious_ you did nothing wrong, yet you still asked. It is _obvious_ she is upset over something else, yet you still believe it is about you! That is why she is mad. "

" You.. think so..? " Miroku asked after a moment, turning to look back in the direction Sango had headed. Though now she was no where to be seen, blended into the crowd. The old lady walked up and stood next to him.

" Go find her, lad, " She said, " And while your at it, try and figure out what it _really_ is that she's upset about! "

" Mmm.. " Miroku mumbled in agreement. _But what could it be..?_

* * *

" There! " Inuyasha growled angrily. They stood behind the counter of a store, the water jars placed neatly near the back of the store cover. But that was not what Inuyasha had just finished. He had done that ages ago. Apparently the man had found a few more jobs for him to do before he told them the information they were seeking. Inuyasha had put up the shop cover, repaired a hole in the shop counter, and many other pointless jobs for the man, and all the while Kagome was right behind him, yapping on about how well he could do it, and how easy it was. _Well if it was so easy, _Inuyasha grumbled, _why didn't I see_ her_ doing it?.!_

" Ah, well done, lad! " The man grinned. " That's everything, for ya. "

" Good! " Inuyasha snapped. He stood up and brushed himself off angrily.

" Well if that's everything, do you mind telling us what you know now? " Kagome asked politely. Inuyasha was amazed at her patience. He would have killed the man by now. And he almost decided to, but Kagome had given him the Look. The ' if you make a move I will sit you' look.

" Of course, lassie! " The man said cheerily. " As part of the deal, I will tell you everything I know. "

" Well?.! " Inuyasha hissed.

" Right. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened this morning, or yesterday, or any time this week. " The man said. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

" I'm gonna kill him. " He said, raising his talons menacingly.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome pushed him back. She turned back to the man. " Are you sure? " She asked. " Nothing strange happened? Like speedy aging, or many deaths? Nothing? "

" Nope. " The man confirmed. " Absolutely nothing. Matter of fact, I only came here this morning! "

" Why didn't you tell us that? " Kagome asked, irritation finally in her voice.

" I needed to set up shop. " The man said simply. Kagome sighed angrily. " Look, " The man added, " I'll tell ya what, Lassie. Since you and your demon did such fine work, I'll pay ya for your trouble. " The man pulled a small collection of coins out of his kimono and handed them to Kagome. " This is all I have left from the travel. " The man said. " Though you both saved me a lot of trouble, ya did, so it's worth it. " Kagome sighed again.

" Well, at least we got something.. " She muttered. " Lets go Inuyasha. " She grabbed the neck collar of Inuyasha's Haori and yanked him away, picking up Shippo who had fallen asleep on a bundle of old cloth.

" Bye, sir. " She waved to the man before walking off.

" _Please, Inuyasha_. " The dog demon repeated in a mock, whiney voice. " _We need the information._ Well we sure got a lot, didn't we!.? " He snapped, rage clear in his voice. " Why didn't you let me kill him?.! "

" At least we got some money. " Kagome reassured. " And besides, Miroku and Sango are probably getting better luck. "

_

* * *

He is so simpleminded, sometimes.. Sango thought glumly as she stared absentmindedly into the distant woods not far from the edge of the village, Kirara in her arms. She hadn't had to run far before the crowds thinned, and not long after that to find this quiet, lone place. She leaned against a single, gnarled tree not far from the last stall where only a sleeping, elderly man stood. The old mans head rested on the bare counter. It seemed he had fallen asleep while packing up his shop. Though it didn't matter to Sango. It was just nice that his snores faded away into the air before they reached her position, so it seemed there were no one around. _

_Why do men always think it is about what they did? Is it really the only thing that crosses their mind?_ She sighed. _Miroku has probably gone off in search for pretty young women, now that I'm not there._ Sango's tears had dried a while ago, leaving only a sad expression and a heavy heart. Miroku didn't even seem upset about the new curse on his Kazaana, except when something happens. Sango knew it worried him, probably more so than it worried her, or the others, but it seemed as though he was the only one not trying to do something about it, outside of her, Kagome's, and Inuyasha's attempts. _Kagome is lenient on Miroku. Inuyasha tries to get revenge for him. And I do my best to help. Though the way he acts.. it's as if he doesn't think it a problem.. or perhaps he is trying not to make us worry. It would definitely effect Kagome and I, at least, if Miroku panicked.. Still, why must he be so dense!_

Sango sighed angrily. She was sure Miroku was really only trying to calm them, though he should at least try a bit more! It is like he doesn't think he is going to die! Has it even crossed his mind today?.! Once again Sango felt tears welling up in her eyes. Desperately she tried to calm herself down. Kirara mewed softly, sensing Sango's misery.

" You understand, don't you, Kirara? " Sango whispered into the cat demons ear, choking back sobs. Kirara mewed again, nuzzling Sango's shoulder. The action brought a smile to her sad face, lighting the Demon Slayers eyes with affection for her feline friend. Felling a little better, Sango squeezed Kirara in a hug as she returned her gaze to the far woods. Suddenly she heard a distant, familiar voice.

" Lady Sango! " She could hear Miroku calling for her. He sounded worried. Sango turned her head slightly, glancing in the direction of the voice. In the corner of her eye she could see Miroku. He was coming closer, dodging people as he walked, though it appeared her hadn't seen her yet, mere luck bringing him this far. " Lady Sango! " He called again. He stopped walking and scanned the area. Sango turned back, no longer watching him. It won't be long before he spotted her. He wasn't _that_ careless to see passed her. Soon she heard rapid footsteps approaching, along with the familiar clinking of Miroku's staff. They quickly slowed to a walk.

" There you are, Lady Sango. " He said. She did not look up, but Sango could imagine a relieved smile on his face. Though he did not say anything after that, merely standing there, watching her. _Is he waiting for me to speak? _She wondered, daring to sneak a glance from the corner of her eye. His eyes were filled with concern. It seemed like he was trying to think of something to say, something that meant more than a simple apology. She looked back at the tree's, lowering her head slightly. Suddenly Miroku stepped forward, moving into her vision. Startled at the movement, Sango looked up at him, who stared down at her. In a swift movement he gripped her shoulders, as if trying to comfort her.

" I'll be fine. " Miroku smiled. He yanked her forward in a hug. " I promise. " Finally Sango could no longer hold back her sobs, tears welling up in her eyes.

" B-.. but what if we can't find her..? " She whispered, her voice quivering.

" We have plenty of time. " he replied confidently. " And we have Inuyasha and Kagome. It will be easy to find and defeat Taimu, and Naraku in due time. " Sango sighed.

" Thank you, Miro-" She had begun to whisper, but stopped abruptly. One of Miroku's hands were no longer hugging her, and was now stroking a new spot. Angrily she shoved him away.

" PERVERT! " She shouted.

**SLAP!!**

* * *

" What was that? " Shippo asked as a loud, short noise seemed to echo through the village. 

" What was what? " Kagome asked. Shippo hung onto her shoulder as she and Inuyasha walked through the marketplace.

" It was just Miroku and Sango, probably. " Inuyasha grumbled. " Sounded like it, at least. "

" What sound? " Kagome asked again.

" You probably can't hear it, Kagome, " Shippo replied, nodding. " It was too quiet for human ears. " Oh. " Kagome replied. " I wonder if they are having better luck. " She sighed.

Shippo had fallen asleep while Inuyasha helped the old man, but when he had woken up Kagome had explained to him how the man was no help, and they only got money for the effort.

" Maybe if we stop picking people who need help, we won't have to go through so much trouble for nothing! " Inuyasha fumed.

" Maybe if you stop being so mean, people who don't need help will talk to us! " Shippo complained. Indeed, since Shippo had woken, Inuyasha had scared off quite a few people with his empty threats. One woman giving him a death glare when her baby started crying because of him.

" Maybe you should keep your mouth shut! " Inuyasha snapped.

" Inuyasha, don't be so rude! " Kagome yelled. Shippo poked out his tongue. Suddenly his vision went wonky as Inuyasha smashed a balled up fist against his skull.

" OOOWWW! KAGOME, INUYASHA'S PICKING ON MEEE! "

" Inuyasha! " Kagome shouted. " Sit! "

" Augh-! " Inuyasha grunted as his face slammed into the ground. " Attract attention, why don't ya! " Inuyasha screamed, his voice muffled by dirt.

" Well maybe people _should_ see that you can be restrained! " Kagome screamed back.

" Why you-! " Inuyasha shouted, though was cut off by another sit.

" Hey Kagome, " Shippo asked while Inuyasha was still down. " It doesn't seem like anyone noticed anything strange. Maybe that demon woman didn't come this way? "

" I'm sure she did, I trust Kaede's senses. " Kagome replied, " But maybe she just didn't come near enough to this village for anyone here to notice. "

" Excuse me.. " A woman approached them. Kagome looked over at her.

" Can I help you? " She asked.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the little child just then. " The woman bowed. " But I may be able to help you. "

" I'm not a child, I'm a demon! " Shippo protested, opening his mouth wide. " See the fearsome fangs? " He pointed to the little pointed teeth he had.

" Yep, a big and fearsome demon. " Kagome laughed. She then turned back to the woman. " So you can help us? Do you know anything about strange happenings? "

" I do. " The woman replied after smiling adoringly at Shippo. " West of here, quite a distance away though, is another village. I just came from that way yesterday. On my way here though there seemed to be something wrong with the surroundings. All the tree's were dying, and my nails and hair were growing unusually fast. Is.. this what your after? " She asked.

" Yes! " Kagome exclaimed. " It's exactly what we're looking for! "

The woman smiled. " If you keep heading that way, " She pointed to the far end of the village, " You will eventually come across the village I came from. I don't know if what ever it is has effected it also, but the woods between it and here were certainly strange. "

" Thank you so much! " Kagome bowed. " You have been a great help. Is there anything I can do to repay you? "

" I have family in the village to the west. " The woman replied. " I just want to make sure they are all right, I have grown concerned. "

Kagome nodded. " If there is anything wrong, I promise you we'll fix it. " She smiled.

" Thank you. " The woman said gratefully. As she walked away Inuyasha finally managed to get to his feet.

" So what was that all about? " He asked as he brushed himself off.

" There has been evidence of Taimu to the west of this place, near another village. " Kagome uttered happily.

" Well then lets get Miroku and Sango and head off! " Inuyasha exclaimed.

" We'll have to find them first! " Shippo stated warily.

" Feh. " Inuyasha grunted. " I can smell them. This way! " He stormed off, leaving Shippo and Kagome to follow.

" He can smell them from here? " Shippo wondered in amazement.

* * *

" So you say Taimu may have passed by the next village? " Miroku asked. He had spotted Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo only minutes ago, and now as Inuyasha urged them to the edge of the village Kagome explained what she had found. 

" That's great! " Sango exclaimed.

" Yeah. " Kagome agreed. " Though now it's late afternoon, we aren't going to get far before night fall. "

" Then we'll camp in the woods. " Inuyasha stated stubbornly. Kagome sighed.

" I suppose we'll have to. " She groaned.

" Indeed. " Miroku agreed. " We'll travel until it grows dark, then wait for morning. Do you all still wear those rosaries I gave you? "

" Yes. " Sango replied.

" Yup. " Shippo nodded.

" Good. " Miroku smiled.

* * *

I don't like the ending, but I'm tired, so I'm stopping here. It's almost the end of the school year, so I will probably be able to post more often, hopefully. Until next chapter! 


	9. Fox Forest

All hail me, for I am lazy. Sorry, guys, we got Twilight Princess for Christmas, and I haven't gotten off it since. I only now just beat it.

**DeafLizgon:** You just wait, it hit's Miroku soon.

**Chapter 9: Fox Forest**

Shadows flickered around the tree's as the orange fire glowed, lightening the area around the camp sight. Food had been served ages ago, and now the gang were curled up for sleep. Though no one did. Sango sat at one end of the camp, quietly chatting with Kagome, the sleeping Shippo in her lap. Inuyasha lay on the branch of one of the closest tree's, only pretending to sleep while he listened to the noises of night, searching for any possible threat. And Miroku sat near the fire, poking it absentmindedly, the look on his face suggesting he was elsewhere. Quietly Inuyasha stifled a yawn. Nothing threatening could be heard, sensed or smelt. The group were safe, and completely alone.

" I can only wonder how Miroku is dealing with it. " Kagome whispered to Sango, who stroked Kirara thoughtfully. The girls' voices were barely audible, but due to Inuyasha's acute hearing, he could make out every word. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened.

" He seemed confident earlier today, " Sango explained, also whispering, " Like it doesn't bother him at all. "

" Maybe it is because he has had the Kazaana all his life, he is used to knowing he is going to die. " Kagome suggested. " Or maybe he trusts us so much he knows we are going to solve it. "

" But you remember last time something happened to his Wind Tunnel. " Sango sighed. " He ran of without a single word of explanation, leaving us to track him down. "

" But that was ages ago. " Kagome protested. " I'm sure he trusts us more now. "

" I'm sure.. " Sango replied after a moment. " Though right now his life could end in less than a fortnight. He couldn't possibly be nerveless. He seemed so afraid when it widened again.. and when Naraku explained what was going on, he seemed.. different. "

" Maybe he is just hiding it, remaining optimistic. " Kagome pondered.

" Possibly. But not even he could stay that way for long. " Sango said sadly. " The strain, it would be too great. "

" Lets just hope we get rid of Taimu quickly.. and hope he is all right. " Kagome uttered.

" Yes. " Sango agreed. " That is all we can do, for now. "

" Will you two stop bickering and go to sleep!.? " Inuyasha shouted irritably. " I'm sick of hearing your voices! "

" Sit! " Kagome yelled, just as annoyed. The next thing Inuyasha knew he was face first in the dirt.

" Night, Sango. " He heard Kagome say as if nothing happened.

" Good night. " Sango replied. After a few more moments Inuyasha was able to pull his face from the ground.

" Kagome, you-! " He snapped.

" Go to sleep! " Kagome snapped back. Inuyasha climbed to his feet, growling.

" A lesson, Inuyasha. " Miroku said. Inuyasha looked over at him.

" Eh? " He uttered.

" Never interrupt girls when they're gossiping. " Miroku smiled. " I learned that the hard way. "

" I could imagine. " Sango stated from across the camp.

" Just shut up and go to sleep! " Inuyasha grumbled as he jumped back onto his branch.

* * *

Morning. Or so Sango thought. She had just woken up, and bright light could be seen through her eye lids, native birds singing sweet songs to welcome the new day. Opening her eyes, Sango sat up. She blinked sleepily as she scanned the camp. Miroku slept soundly a short distance away, near a burnt out fire. Inuyasha snoozed from atop his tree branch his mouth hanging open slightly. Kagome.. Kagome was not on her bed role. Sango sat up further and blinked the weariness from her eyes. 

" Kagome? " She called, slightly panicked. _Why is she not sleeping, like the others?_

" Morning, Sango. " She heard her friends voice behind her. Sango turned quickly to see her friend walking towards her, two 'plastic' water bottles filled to the brim.

" There you are. " Sango sighed._ Of course, _she thought,_ if anything could have happened Inuyasha would know, even if he is sleeping._

" You slept in. " Kagome continued the conversation as she walked passed, heading for her yellow bag.

" I did? " Sango uttered. She looked up at the sky. Indeed the sun told her it was late morning. Far later than their usual wake up time.

" Yeah. " Kagome nodded. " Even Inuyasha is sleeping in, it's amazing. " Kagome placed the water bottles in her bag and zipped it up- or so she called it. Sango had never seen a 'zipper' before. _What an odd name.._ She climbed to her feet, weary again, and stretched. She heard Kirara mewing below her. Sango looked down at the cat demon, instantly being able to tell she had been awake as long as Kagome. For one, Kirara had already completed her morning ritual- licking herself down until she thought she was clean. A typical cat, indeed.

" Morning Kirara. " She greeted happily, the demon mewing a response.

" Shh! " Kagome hushed her. " Try and keep your voice down, I want Inuyasha to sleep until I've got everything packed up. "

" Sorry. " Sango smiled, lowering her voice. " Shall I wake Miroku? "

" Naw. " Kagome replied. She stood up and walked over to Sango, her cheery smile fading. " I think we should let him rest. Though he doesn't show it, I'm sure he's been stressing over his Kazaana. " Sango nodded.

" All right. " She agreed. " Though we must wake them soon. "

" Just wait until- " Kagome begun.

" Hey, Kagome! " Shippo's loud voice pierced the silence of the camp. " We all slept in, it's lunchtime! " The Kitsune crawled out of Kagome's sleeping bag.. thing, and gaped at the miko with a fearful face. Desperately Kagome waved her hands at him, trying to tell him without words to be quiet. Though the Kitsune didn't seem to understand.

" Why are you doing that for, Kagome? " He yelled again. Kagome let out an angry sigh as Inuyasha began to stir on his branch.

" Nnhh... " He groaned as he opened his eyes partially. Then they snapped open. " Augh! " He sat up, startled. " I fell asleep! "

" It's lunch time, Inuyasha! " Shippo shouted to him.

" It's _what_!.? " Inuyasha gasped.

" It's not lunchtime! " Kagome corrected Shippo and Inuyasha irritably. " It's still early morning, we only slept in two hours! "

" Well we still slept in! " Inuyasha protested. Out of the corner of Sango's eye she could see Miroku stir.

" What time is it..? " He muttered as he sat up straight. A while ago Kagome had taught him how to read her watch, an 'analog clock' she called it.

" It's ten o'clock. " Kagome replied.

" And that would mean..? " Miroku asked. Apparently he still didn't quite have the hang of it.

" It means it's late morning. " Kagome answered.

" Ah. " Miroku replied before furrowing his brow in confusion as he tried to work it out.

" Meaning, " Inuyasha explained, " That we've wasted most of the day! We could be at the village by now! " Hastily he jumped out of the tree. " Pack your things, Kagome, quickly! " He ordered.

" I already have. " Kagome sighed as she picked up her bag.

" Alrea- " Inuyasha muttered. " Kagome, how long have you been up? "

" A while.. " Kagome murmured.

" Why didn't you wake me! " Inuyasha exploded.

" You looked tired! " Kagome yelled.

" I'm a demon, I don't get tired! " Inuyasha retorted.

" Then why were you sleeping?.! " Kagome shouted.

" Be-.. because I needed to pass the time! " Inuyasha stammered.

" Oh sure, that's believable! " Kagome uttered sarcastically.

" That settles it then. " Miroku interrupted, standing up. " Fight over, lets get going. "

" I'm not done yet! " Inuyasha shouted at Miroku.

" Yes you are. " Sango replied, following Miroku as they began walking off. " Do you have everything, Kagome? "

Hastily Kagome picked up her hairbrush off the ground. " I have now. " She nodded before running over to them, brushing her hair as she went. Inuyasha stomped after them, growling under his breath.

At about lunch time the gang reached the next village. It was no where near as large as the last one they had been to, not even having a market. As Inuyasha and the others approached, many villagers stopped to watch, staring at the odd group.

" Kagome, there staring at us! " Inuyasha murmured into Kagome's ear.

" Just look friendly. " Kagome whispered back. They quickly reached the crowd, Miroku stepping forward.

" Greetings! " He smiled, bowing and raising his right hand in half a prayer.

" Greetings, to you! " An elderly, but tall, man stepped forward. _This must be the village headman._ Miroku thought. " Are you travelers? " The Headman continued.

" Indeed. " Miroku replied, straightening up. " We have travelled from a village east of here in search of a powerful demon. " Kagome stepped up beside Miroku as he finished talking.

" Have you noticed anything strange recently, like fast aging? " She asked.

" How strange of you to ask. " The man replied. " Indeed, a strange, black cloud flew over our village only yesterday morning, with it bringing great ill fortune. "

" Ill fortune? " Sango repeated.

* * *

" Many of the elderly died. " The village headman explained. The group sat inside the Headman's home around a large platter of food brought by a group of very pretty girls. Miroku quite enjoyed himself, attempting to flirt with a few, until Sango whacked him. Then the girls were ordered away by the headman. " And I myself came close. " He continued. " Luckily the strange curse upon us lasted only a short time, so no one else was harmed. " 

" Was there a certain direction where it seemed to come from? " Kagome asked, lowering her chopsticks.

" The curse seemed to linger in the far end of the village longer than everywhere else, " The Headman explained, " though until it disappeared it seemed to age people incredibly slowly, it was only noticeable on young children, who grew taller as time passed. "

" She must have headed in that direction then. " Inuyasha stood up. " Lets go. "

" Inuyasha, we can't go now! " Kagome protested.

" Well it's not like we have time to dawdle! " Inuyasha snapped.

" Are you hunting the fiend that created the curse? " The headman asked.

" Yes, sir. " Kagome replied. " It is a powerful demon, and we are trying to get rid of it. "

" I see. " he replied. " Well, you had better hurry to catch this demon, it has been a while since it passed. "

" Oh, thank you very much, sir! " Kagome bowed.

" We are grateful for your help. " Miroku added, bowing also. The group stood up to leave when the headman spoke up again.

" Do return sometime, " He requested, " you will all be welcome to rest in this village if you so need. "

" You are too kind. " Kagome bowed again. " If we are in the area, we will. "

**

* * *

Crunch. **

Twigs and dead leaves snapped loudly under the feet of the gang as they walked up to the edge of the forest.

" Are you sure this is the right way? " Shippo asked, poking his head over Miroku's shoulder.

" The villagers believe the curse is in this forest. " Kagome replied. " Who are we to say they're lying? " It was now mid afternoon, the gang had spent hours after the talk with the headman interrogating villagers, and now after a few good hints from concerned mothers they stood in front of what the locals called Fox Forest. Said to be home of a large fox demon tribe. Apparently the fox demons pull tricks on the villagers, but also defend them against more violent demons.

_" They believe this village to be part of their territory. "_ Explained an elderly man._ " So now whenever other demons attack, or even come near, the fox demons slaughter them. Though they don't seem to have any problems with humans. You lot seem to have demons with yeh. Yeh better watch yourself if your going in. "_

_Feh._ Inuyasha grumbled. _I doubt they will be any trouble. They're probably all dead if Taimu's hiding there._

" Lets go. " Miroku began walking towards the entrance to the trees. " There is no use just staring at it. "

" Right! " Inuyasha agreed. With that the group headed into the forest. The second they entered, none of them could help but feel cut off from the outside world. The trees were clustered tightly together, making the air stuffy.

" Wow, it sure is dark.. " Kagome said nervously.

" Don't worry, Kagome, I'll know if anything's coming! " Inuyasha stated.

" Actually I'm more worried about tripping on something. " Kagome replied. She pulled her bag off her back and began rummaging through it. " Here we are! " She stated after a few seconds. Suddenly a beam of yellow light pierced the darkness as Kagome flicked her torch on. " Here, Sango, you hold that one. " She said.

" Thank you. " Sango replied, grabbing it.

" How about you give us one?.! " Inuyasha demanded.

" You don't need one. " Kagome replied as she fished through her bag for another.

" Well Miroku does! " Inuyasha retorted after a second.

" Quick save. " Shippo replied.

" Why you- " Inuyasha began.

" Kagome? " Sango uttered. Inuyasha and Miroku turned around to look. Kagome had stopped in her tracks, staring ahead with a shocked look on her face.

" What, did you forget something? " Inuyasha asked.

" I sense a Shikon shard. " She stated. " Only one, ahead of us! "

" Kohaku? " Sango asked.

" I don't know. " Kagome replied. " Maybe. " Instantly Sango's eyes grew dark.

" Well lets go! " Inuyasha demanded. He knelt down as Kagome climbed on his back. Kirara, who had been walking beside Sango, grew in size before both Sango and Miroku jumped on. Instantly they were off, branches whipping by them along with rapid crunching of leaves under Inuyasha's pounding feet.

" How far away is it? " Inuyasha asked.

" Not far, but it seems to be moving away! "

" Right, Pick up the pace, Sango! " Inuyasha ordered.

" But Inuyasha, it's to straining for Kirara with this weight! " Sango protested.

" Then get left behind! " In seconds Inuyasha had picked up his speed and was out of Sango and Miroku's view.

" Hey, wait for us! " Shippo cried, clinging tightly to Miroku's robes.

* * *

Inuyasha dashed through the trees, Kagome clinging tightly to his back. 

" Did we really have to leave the others behind? " She said desperately.

" We'll never catch up at that speed! " Inuyasha replied.

" But it _is_ Sango's brother! " Kagome replied.

" You said you weren't sure! " Inuyasha snapped.

" Well who else has a single Shikon shard!.? " Kagome snapped back.

" Well whoever it is, their getting away! " Inuyasha argued.

" Well they're still moving away! " Kagome stated. " At an incredible speed! "

" Maybe it's that stinking wolf, Koga! " Inuyasha growled.

" Koga has TWO shards! " Kagome sighed, frustrated. " Hey.. I sense another-" She was cut off as suddenly something dashed out of the trees to their left. The next thing Inuyasha knew was a loud scream from Kagome as something heavy rammed him in the side, and then he was on the ground.

" What the-!.? " Inuyasha uttered as he sat up. Kagome was no longer on his back. Shocked, he quickly jumped to his feet and scanned the area. " Kagome? " Inuyasha noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Kagome. She was on the ground, leaning up against the trunk of the tree, as if she had been slammed into it as the object hit Inuyasha. Her head drooped, she was unconscious.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha yelped as he dashed to her side. " Kagome! " There was no reply from her as Inuyasha knelt down. _What hit us?.! _Inuyasha pondered as he looked around. Kagome had uttered something just before it hit. Had she sensed another shard?

" **_Dog Demon!_ **" A loud, throaty voice filled the surrounding area.

" Who are you!.? " Inuyasha demanded, rising to his feet offensively.

" **_Why are you here, Dog!.?_** " The voice demanded. It came from everywhere, almost like it surrounded them.

" Answer me! " Inuyasha yelled. He scanned the area desperately, though he couldn't see anything, no movements besides swaying leaves from the trees. The voice seemed to be everywhere, Inuyasha was unable to pinpoint the location. But there was one thing he did know- the surrounding woods _reeked_ of demon. The smell was very similar to Shippo's._ Fox demons!_ Inuyasha decided.

" **_You are in no place to demand answers, _half breed!** " The voice spat. Inuyasha bared his teeth angrily.

" Show yourself, you coward, and fight like a demon! " He hissed. Inuyasha grabbed for his sword at his waist. " Eh? " He uttered as he grabbed nothing but air. _My Tetsusaiga! _He gasped, peering at an empty space. Even the scabbard was gone. _Where is it!_

"**_ Heh heh heh! _**" The voice laughed. " **_Your sword was flicked away as you fell! Typical you would only notice now, half breed!_** " The voice seemed filled with anger, though there seemed no reason to be. No demon would get that upset by another entering their territory, even if they still killed them. This was something else..

" Feh! I don't need it to beat the likes of you! " Inuyasha retorted. he raised his talons, as if preparing to strike. " Now stop hiding! Or are you afraid?.! "

" **_I'm not afraid, half breed. I'm above you. _**" The voice snickered.

" What?.! " Inuyasha gaped. He looked up in time to see a shadowy figure leap down on him, though it was only for a split second, as suddenly he was kicked aside by the demon, causing him to skate across the ground on his back a few feet away by the force. Instantly Inuyasha jumped to his feet. Standing in front of him was an agile-looking man. His clothes looked a lot like Shippo's, only the top was dark green with pictures of twigs, and the thick, puffy pants were black. The demon even wore the same strange little furry jacket. He had the same orange hair tied up in a bun, though it was darker than Shippo's, and the fringe was tied back neatly. The demon's eyes, almost soul-less, glared at Inuyasha, as if all he saw was something to kill.

" Who are you!.? " Inuyasha demanded. Thankfully the demon ignored the unconscious Kagome, who slouched at his feet.

" I am your death. " The demon replied. His voice had lost it's booming quality, making the demon sound normal. Inuyasha growled. _There is something wrong with this demon!_ He observed. _The eyes are dull, like it's not in it's right mind!_

Suddenly the demon rushed at him, it's pointed claws raised. Inuyasha hastily dodged a swipe, diving out of the way of it's talons.

_He's fast! _Inuyasha growled._ This might be harder than I thought._

" Divide! " The demon shouted. He threw leaves into the air. Suddenly there were a lot of fox demons, all identical to the original. _Shippo's multiply attack! _Inuyasha gasped.

" They must be just as weak! " Inuyasha growled. He rushed forward and slashed through one of the clones. Instantly it burst open and vanished, causing leaves to scatter everywhere. " Heh. " Inuyasha grinned. In barely a second another clone appeared beside him from the leaves that were scattered. Up came the fist of the clone, and down it went on Inuyasha. The force of the blow sent him flying, not stopping until he hit a tree.

" Ag-ah! " He cried as he crashed into it. Though he had only a moment to pause as two more clones rushed at him. He dodged the closest one and tore through the second, scattering more leaves. Though this time Inuyasha jumped away in time to see the new one appear from the others remains.

_They keep coming back! _He marveled. _And they're heaps stronger than Shippo's! I need my Tetsusaiga!_ Desperately Inuyasha scanned the area. There was no sign of his sword, though there was no way the demon could have knocked it far, it can't touch the blade!

" Do you see now, half breed? " The demon hissed from somewhere in the clones. " You cannot win, give up! "

" I can easily beat a demon that relies on mere tricks to fight! " Inuyasha snapped. " I'll show you true strength! " Inuyasha dashed towards where he heard the voice, his claws raised.

" Sankon tessou! " He brought his claws down, ripping through a large collection of the clones.

" Too slow. " The demon mocked from further away.

" Why you- " Inuyasha began. Suddenly all the clones he had just destroyed reappeared. They all drew back their fists.

**Wham!** The force of five or six fists sent Inuyasha crashing _through_ a nearby tree, and right into another, making a large dent in the bark. The fallen tree was easily caught and tossed away by the clones. Inuyasha struggled to his feet.

" Smashing top! " The demon yelled.

" Oh no. " Inuyasha groaned. Above him appeared a VERY large spinning top. It came crashing down, landing right on Inuyasha's chest, forcing him to the ground. A scream escaped his lips as he felt the weight and pressure of the large object boring down on his chest, winding Inuyasha by forcing out all air from his lungs. Suddenly it disappeared with a pop. Right above Inuyasha a group of clones were jumping down on him, their sharp claws outstretched. Inuyasha was unable to move as he gasped for air.

_I can't escape..!_ He groaned. _I can't stop them..!_

" Hiraikotsu! " He heard Sango shout. Through the tree's, knocking them down on the way, Sango's Boomerang Bone cut right through all the clones, stopping their decent.

" Fox Fire! " Shouted Shippo. A small, blue-ish flame appeared above him, burning all the leaves to cinders. Sputtering for air, Inuyasha struggled to sitting position. He watched as Sango rushed over to him, catching the Hiraikotsu as she ran.

" Inuyasha! " She cried. Shippo bounded up next to her fear on his face as usual.

" Are you ok, Inuyasha!.? " The Kitsune stammered.

" I'm fine! " Inuyasha growled, forcing his words. He was still winded, though he was quickly recovering. A short way away Miroku was fighting off the clones with Kirara, using his staff to rip them apart, and using sutra's to disintegrate the leaves. Kirara was guarding his back, destroying clones the second they appeared again.

" Sango, " Inuyasha uttered as he rose to his feet. " Go and get Kagome and move her away from danger! "

" Where is she? " Sango replied.

" She's near a tree, that way. " Inuyasha pointed. " She was knocked out. "

" Right! " Immediately Sango rushed off, slicing through clones in her way with her Hiraikotsu.

" Come on, Shippo, I need you to help me fight the clones! " Inuyasha grabbed the Kitsune by his tail and jammed him onto his shoulder.

" Alright, alright! " Shippo whined.

" Just use your fox fire to destroy the leaves! " Inuyasha sighed. " I've gotta find the original before any more appear! " Hastily he dashed forward, slicing through two more clones that came for him. " Fox Fire! " Immediately Shippo burned up the leaves, clinging tightly to Inuyasha's robes. Inuyasha had no idea where the original was. So there was no other way but to destroy all the clones.

" Sankon tessou! " Inuyasha tore through another group, the leaves burning up from the blue flames.

Miroku cut through three with his staff, and three sutra's dissipated the magic leaves. He dodged a clawed hand from a clone on the left. He cut it down and threw a sutra. _There are just too many!_ He gasped as a clone jumped him from behind. Kirara tackled it, biting into it's neck. The clone exploded into leaves, and another sutra destroyed them. Miroku jumped backwards away from four more clones. They were all starting to gang up on him. There was only a certain amount he could kill at a time, and they were starting to realize that. _I have no choice.._ He thought. He jammed his staff into the dirt beside him and grabbed the beaded rosary around his wrist. _I have to use the wind tunnel!_ He began to yank off the beads when suddenly he paused. He no longer had the desire to use the Kazaana. In fact, he dreaded the thought of opening up the void. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to replace the beads, to fight with his staff, even though to suck up the clones would be the smartest thing to do.

" What are you waiting for?.! " he heard Inuyasha shout at him. Inuyasha had noticed he was about to use the Kazaana, and had moved out of the way. Yet still Miroku could not bring himself to pull off the beads and open his hand. He just couldn't...

Suddenly a clone rushed right at him. It was faster than the others, it's eyes cold and dead, rather than completely blank. _The original demon!_ Miroku gasped. Instantly he replaced the beads and grabbed his staff out of the dirt, just in time to block a clawed fist as the original demon swung at him.

" Inuyasha! " He called. " This one is the original! " Inuyasha ran over at great speed and shoved Miroku aside.

" Useless monk! " He heard Inuyasha mutter. Miroku had no time to object, as clones began swarming him. He turned all his attention to them, fighting to keep them away from Inuyasha's battle, and from himself.

" Sankon tessou! " Inuyasha yelled. He brought his claws down on the original demon, though like lightning he dodged. Inuyasha swiped again, and again the demon dodged. It dashed forward and rammed Inuyasha in the shoulder, knocking him down. Shippo lost his grip and went flying, his shrill yelp attracting the attention of the older fox demon. The second Shippo hit the dirt, the demon was on top of him, it's claws raised to slice through the young Kitsune.

" Yaaaaa! " Shippo screamed, kicking at the hand that held him down. Seeing the sharp talons descend, Shippo turned his head away and closed his eyes. _This is it!_ He whimpered. A few seconds passed. Shippo opened one eye partially and peered at the demon. It's claws were so close to his face Shippo flinched. Opening both eyes now he looked up at the face of the demon. He was scowling, though he seemed to be staring past Shippo. It was like he was struggling with himself not to kill Shippo.

" ... Huh? " Shippo uttered as he stared at the flickering eyes. Suddenly the demon was pushed aside. Inuyasha stared down at Shippo, a concerned look on his face.

" You ok, Shippo? " He asked.

" Y-yeah. " He replied, shaking. Inuyasha lifted him up by the tail once again and placed him back on his shoulder.

" Bloody demon! " Inuyasha swore, jumping backwards as the fox demon rushed at him. He dodged it's claws once again. _He changed again._ Shippo thought. _He could have killed me, but he didn't._

" Kagome! " Sango gasped as she spotted her dear friend, unconscious and slouching against a tree. Quickly the demon slayer reached her and knelt down. _Kagome is still out.. _She thought as she peered at her face. Suddenly Kagome's eyes flickered. " Kagome. " Sango uttered.

" Nnnhhh... " Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. " What hit us...? " She raised her hand and held her head, feeling a lump which had formed under her hair and wincing.

" Are you ok? " Sango asked.

" yeah.. " Kagome muttered. Suddenly she gasped. " Inuyasha! " She sat up straight, taking in the fight which played out before her. " What happened?.! "

" I don't know, " Sango replied, " But when we got here Inuyasha was fighting a fox demon, and you were unconscious. Apparently it has the same moves as Shippo, and has cloned itself. " Kagome struggled to her feet, still holding her head. Desperately Sango held onto her, keeping Kagome's balance.

" The Shikon shard we were chasing, it's gone.. " Kagome uttered. " But the other one... "

" Other one? " Sango repeated. " There's another Shikon shard? "

_It was in the thing that hit us!_ Kagome realized. She stared into the clones, trying to see Inuyasha. All she could see though were atleast 20 or 30 fox demons. The clones, as Sango mentioned.

" How many are real? " Kagome asked.

" They are all identical, so I'm guessing there's only one opponent, but I can't tell which. " Sango answered as she too peered at the fight.

" There! " Kagome stated.

" Huh? " Sango looked over at Kagome.

" Right there! " Kagome repeated. " The Shikon Shard, it's in the original demon! "

" Augh! " A yell sounded out from somewhere inside the mass of clones.

" Miroku! " Sango gasped.

A fair distance away, Miroku struggled to keep the clones at bay. It seemed more and more were appearing. Though how could it be possible, unless the original demon was creating them even while fighting Inuyasha? Behind him he could hear Inuyasha's battle, the grunts of the demon, the insults of Inuyasha, and the cries of a scared Shippo fighting off any other clones from atop Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku held out his staff with both hands as another mass of clones charged him, the force causing him to cry out as they hit. A loud crackling filled his ears as the clones were exorcised by his holy power. Though he didn't have time to destroy the leaves, as another wave came for him. Hastily he exorcised them with his staff before swinging it to his right to stop two more clones from attacking.

" Inuyasha, hurry, there's too many of them for me to fight off much longer! " Miroku shouted as another wave struck.

" Use your damn Kazaana! " Inuyasha snapped.

" It-.. I don't have time to pause, they attack without break! " Miroku argued, looking behind him to see Inuyasha. It was clear there was nothing the dog demon could do either. The original was also attacking without pause, forcing Inuyasha to keep moving backwards where the clones stood ready to pounce. Though Shippo continuously used his Fox fire to destroy them and the leaves, he could only do one at a time, which wasn't enough. The one's Kirara tore down returned only seconds after they were destroyed. _This doesn't look good.._ Miroku observed.

" Hiraikotsu! " Sango's Boomerang Bone sliced right through all the clones that were in front of him except for one or two rows. Quickly Miroku cut down the remaining, throwing sutra's in all directions to disintegrate as many leaves as possible.

" Are you alright, lord monk? " Sango asked as she caught her weapon.

" Yes, thank you, Lady Sango. " Miroku replied.

Kagome rushed over to the two, only a meter away from Inuyasha's battle. " Inuyasha! " She yelled, watching the fight with worry on her face. It was clear Inuyasha was making no progress with the demon. It was too fast for him, and was slowly advancing on him.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha glanced at her as he dodged another attack. " Find my Tetsusaiga! "

" You mean you lost it?.! " Sango gasped, disbelief in her eyes.

" I wondered why he hadn't used it yet. " Miroku commented.

" Just find it! " Inuyasha growled. " Sankon Tessou! " He swiped at the demon with extended claws, but again it dodged. Instantly it swung a punch, hitting Inuyasha in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground with a thump. Shippo once again was knocked away, bouncing a few feet before hitting the base of a tree.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome gasped.

" Find his weapon, Lady Kagome! " Miroku told her as he dashed forward. The demon began trying to attack Inuyasha while he was down. Miroku blocked the demons fist with his staff before swiping at it with the head of his staff. Sango began fighting off the rest of the clones while Kagome ran back to where she fell.

_It must be around here somewhere!_ She figured as she searched the ground._ This _is_ where we fell!_

Miroku continued to whack back the fists of the demon. It was so fast it had already attacked several times before Inuyasha rose to his feet.

" Get back, Miroku! " Inuyasha ordered. He slashed at the demon, making it jump back, away from both of them.

" Fox Fire! " The demon yelled. It raised it's hand at them, and immediately a blue flame at an incredible size shot towards them.

" Look out! " Inuyasha yelled. Suddenly Miroku jumped in front of him and held his staff out horizontally. A blue, semi-circle wall appeared in front of them. The blue fox fire hit the shield, but did not go through.

" Good, now get out of the way! " Inuyasha growled. He pushed Miroku out of the way when the shield dropped and slashed again at the demon.

Kagome moved quickly, checking near tree's, in long grass. _Where is it? _She thought desperately. _It's gotta be here somewhere!_ She stood up and rushed to the next tree. Suddenly something caught her foot, and Kagome was sent face first into the ground.

" What did I trip on? " She said out loud as she scanned the ground near her feet. But there was nothing that could have caused her to fall._ Nothing? _She gasped. Disbelieving, she began feeling the ground. Her finger hit something, a lump in the ground, but she could see nothing. Confused, she felt the invisible lump. It was familiar..

" Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga! " She stated, lifting it up. Immediately it was like the spell on it vanished, as it once again reappeared. _The fox demon must have hidden it.._ She thought. _But how could it know about Tetsusaiga? _Hastily she stood up and ran towards Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, here! " She shouted. A flash of joy crossed Inuyasha's face as he saw Kagome, but it didn't last long as he dodged another attack.

" Throw it here! " He demanded. He ran towards Kagome. Though before she could Inuyasha was next to her. " Too slow! " He growled as he snatched it out of her hands. " Now move away! " With a nod Kagome moved to the side, a safe distance away from the fight.

Miroku through another sutra, destroying the last remaining leaves. " That's the last of them. " He informed.

" The amount that demon created was amazing! " Shippo stated from Kirara's back. He had jumped up there after falling off Inuyasha.

" Now all that's left is the original demon. " Sango added as she tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu.

" I doubt Inuyasha would allow us to asist. " Miroku replied.

" You got that right! " Inuyasha agreed as he ran up next to them. " I'm going to finish this now! " The demon rushed for Inuyasha, it's claws extended. " Wind scar! "

" No, Inuyasha, stop! " Shippo screamed suddenly. The little Kitsune dashed forward towards the elder fox demon. Not noticing Shippo, Inuyasha swung his sword, unleashing the Kaze no Kizu on both of them.

" Shippo! " He realized too late. Shippo leaped up onto the shoulder of the fox demon, who had stopped advancing, and now stared at Shippo in dull shock.

" Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!! " Shippo wailed in his high voice as the relentless attack rushed forward without pause. " Inuyashaaa! "

* * *

Couldn't help it, I had to end here. (grins) I'll try to post the next one faster this time, so until then! 


	10. The Sound Of Wind

Wow, I took my time this time. - - Atleast Shippo's problem is resolved, but another begins!

**Chapter 10: The Sound Of Wind**

At great speed, the sharp, ripping winds of the Kaze no Kizu slammed towards The two fox demons. Shippo, refusing to move, clung tighter to the neck of the enemy demon.

" Shippo! " Inuyasha and Kagome screamed. A look of horror was on Kagome's face, fear and anger on Inuyasha's. Standing further back, Miroku, Sango and Kirara merely stood, shocked at the young Kitsune's actions, as the attack powered towards them. Suddenly the enemy fox demon wrapped a clawed hand around Shippo. Then, with great speed, the demon dashed to the side. It barely escaped as the Wind Scar blew past them shredding multiple trees, shrubs, grass and rocks before dying down and disappearing.

" He dodged the Wind Scar! " Miroku uttered, amazed.

" He protected Shippo! " Kagome stated, her tone identical to Miroku's.

" Shippo! " Inuyasha barked. " What the HELL do you think you were doing!.? That could have KILLED you! "

" I won't let you kill him! " Shippo argued. Though only his words were strong. Upon facing the wind scar, Shippo could barely contain tears of relief, his face twisted in fear.

" Why, Shippo? " Kagome asked. She now stood next to Inuyasha, having run over during Inuyasha's rant.

" Because he's not evil! He.. just.. " Shippo's voice trailed off. Suddenly the demon's grip on Shippo tightened. In a swift movement Shippo was flung away, barely caught by Kagome who rushed forward to grab him.

" Gotcha! " Kagome exclaimed happily.

" Get back! " Inuyasha cried when the demon suddenly rushed forward, talons raised once again in an attempt to rip through Inuyasha. Kagome ran over to Sango and Miroku as Inuyasha ran forward to confront it.

" Inuyasha, don't kill him! " Shippo continued to plead.

" And why shouldn't I?.! " Inuyasha growled as he dodged a wisp of fox fire.

" Inuyasha, he has a Shikon Shard in his chest, near his neck! " Kagome informed.

" And why didn't you tell me sooner?.! " Inuyasha snapped.

" Inuyasha, " Miroku spoke up, " It was obvious the demon protected Shippo when it dodged the Wind Scar! It wasn't just protecting itself! "

" So?.! " Inuyasha urged.

" So the Shikon Shard is controlling the demon! " Miroku stated. " Only threatening the life of his kin can falter it! "

" Feh! " Inuyasha grunted. " I'm gonna cut right through his chest! "

" Inuyashaaaa! " Shippo wailed. Quickly Inuyasha glanced at him. Shippo's eyes threatened tears as he stared pleadingly at Inuyasha. It was clear the thought of the demon dying tortured Shippo's mind. _Argh!_ Inuyasha growled in frustration. Inuyasha charged at the demon.

" This ends here! " He stated as he swung the Tetsusaiga. The end of the blade cut across his chest, right under the collar bone, the force sending the demon to the ground.

" Inuyasha! " Shippo cried. He leaped out of Kagome's arms and dashed over to the fallen demon. " Inuyasha, you killed him! "

" Feh, don't be ridiculous. " Inuyasha snorted. " A scratch like that wouldn't fell such a demon, even if he _is _weak. " The others walked up to Inuyasha, standing beside him as they watched the two Kitsunes. Kagome bent down near a blood splatter from the wound. She picked up the Shikon shard, it's taint instantly purified.

" How this got there..." Kagome's voice trailed off.

" Nnhh.. " The demon grunted. His eyes flickered open.

" Your awake! " Shippo exclaimed, grinning.

" Wh... " The demon murmured. " ... What..? " His voice no longer sounded cold and gravely. The demon now had the voice of a young man. Holding his head, the fox demon sat up. " Who-.. who are you people!? " Nervously he glanced down at his bleeding chest. " What--? "

" How convenient you don't remember our little brawl. " Inuyasha stated rudely.

" Wh-what? " The demon muttered, looking up at the scowling Inuyasha. Kagome knelt down beside him.

" This jewel shard seemed to have been controlling you. " She explained. " Do you remember.. how you got it? "

" Uhh.. " The demon sighed. " All I remember is seeing the face of a large, white baboon. Maybe a cloak.. "

" Naraku! " Inuyasha growled. " What is he doing setting this weakling on us? "

" Perhaps this demon has been used as a distraction. " Miroku suggested somberly.

" Then what was the other Shikon Shard? " Sango wondered.

" I think it was Kohaku luring us here, but I can't say that confidently. " Miroku replied. " Perhaps Naraku gave a shard to Taimu? "

" Do ya think he's _that_ stupid? " Inuyasha scoffed. " Naraku knows Kagome can sense shards, he would know we'd track her down in an instant! "

" Naraku has shards, and we haven't found him yet. " Miroku argued.

" Well Naraku's a coward! " Inuyasha argued back. " I doubt a demon like Taimu would go into hiding just because of us! "

" If she's conspiring with Naraku, he might have suggested it. " Miroku replied.

" What's with you and the thought that Taimu has a shard, anyway?.! " Inuyasha asked.

" Merely wishful thinking.. " Miroku replied after a moment, sighing. " It would be easier if she had a shard. "

" If. she. had. a. shard. we'd. have. found. her. by. now! " Inuyasha yelled in Miroku's ear, as if it was something the monk didn't understand. Miroku's eyes narrowed slightly.

" What is going on? " The demon spoke up. He was staring at the two with a confused look on his face.

" Don't mind them. " Shippo replied. " I'm Shippo, who are you? "

" I am Biyoku. " The demon answered. " I haven't seen you around.. "

" We're just passing through. " Kagome spoke up. " We were looking for someone.. Have you noticed any other demons? "

" Demon? " Biyoku repeated. " What made you think we would allow any demon to reside here, let alone pass through? "

" The villagers said that it went this way! " Shippo replied in a whining tone.

" We would have known if it were hiding here, or even passed through. " Biyoku stated firmly. " The villagers never were very bright. "

" Well you must have seen something! " Inuyasha snapped. " The trail leads here! "

" No demon can pass through this forest without being noticed. " Biyoku argued stubbornly, folding his arms.

" How would you notice? " Sango asked.

" By scent! " Biyoku replied, as if it were obvious. " We would smell any demon that entered the forest. And we have smelt nothing. "

" Feh. " Inuyasha grumbled. " This guy is no help, lets go! "

" Go? " Kagome repeated.

" Yes, 'go'! " Inuyasha replied.

" But Inuyasha, we don't have a lead yet! " Kagome protested.

" Precisely! " Inuyasha growled. " We're getting nowhere with this guy, and fast! "

" Listen. " Biyoku interrupted. " If said demon did pass through this way, the only explanation I can offer is if it went over the forest, not through. Does that help? "

" A little, but it still isn't much.. " Kagome sighed. " What is on the other side of the forest? " She added.

" A valley. " Biyoku thought for a moment. " A valley filled with dead trees. "

" Dead trees?.! " Inuyasha gaped. " Why didn't you mention it earlier!.? "

" Because they're always dead! " Biyoku snapped back. " Trees there haven't been alive since a fire demon went through it centuries ago! "

" Isn't it a little strange though that nothing grew back? " Sango pondered.

" That isn't of the fox demon tribe's concern. " Biyoku folded his arms again. In a huff he stood up. " We never go down there, there is no reason, so we don't care what's down there. "

" Will you please lead us to the edge of it? " Kagome asked, clasping her hands together, as if pleading.

" Why should I? " Biyoku grumbled, clearly still miffed with Inuyasha.

" Please? " Shippo begged, clinging to Biyoku's shoulder. " Inuyasha could have killed you while you were being controlled, but he didn't! Isn't that enough to help us, even a little? " Biyoku's face softened.

" Alright, little one. " He nodded. " But keep your dog under control, I will not tolerate his blundering mouth much longer. "

" What did you say!.? " Inuyasha practically screamed.

" Sit! " Kagome yelled.

* * *

" How much further? " Shippo wailed. Even though he had been riding on Biyoku's shoulder the entire time, he slumped exhausted. 

" The Fox Forest is big, little one, " Biyoku replied, " We are still quite a distance away. "

" How long does it usually take you? " Kagome asked. She walked behind Inuyasha, who stubbornly walked beside Biyoku, who lead the gang along.

" A day, but it will take us longer as you humans are slower than demons. " Biyoku answered.

" Feh. " Inuyasha grumbled. " I could get there in half a day, if i didn't have to drag you all along. "

" You don't even know the way! " Shippo argued.

" If I did I could get there sooner! " Inuyasha retorted.

" Of course you could, Inuyasha, but we all need to get there, so we'll just have to travel at this pace. " Kagome interrupted the demons quarrel.

" Damn right! " Inuyasha growled, though he now sported a wide grin.

" Kagome's ability to calm Inuyasha will forever astound me. " Miroku murmured to Sango, the two walking furthest back.

" Mm. " Sango agreed.

The group followed Biyoku through Fox Forest, though the further they walked, the thicker the surrounding woods seemed to get. _This forest must be huge if we are still only reaching the center._ Sango mused._ Do the Fox Demon tribe control all of this?_

" Is that Dog Hanyou always fooled by patronization? " Biyoku asked Shippo.

" What?.! " Inuyasha growled.

" Yup. " Shippo replied calmly.

" Hey! " Inuyasha snapped. " What did you say!.? "

" He said you are not easy to fool. " Miroku commented.

" Don't try to confuse me! " Inuyasha shouted at Miroku before turning back to Biyoku. " You just insulted me, didn't you?.! "

" Just drop it, Inuyasha! " Kagome interrupted again. " Don't make me use the 'S' word! He's the only one that knows the way! "

" Stay out of it, Kagome! " Inuyasha snarled, not removing his eyes from a scowling Biyoku.

" Why do you have to pick fights, Inuyasha? " Shippo whined.

" I'm not picking fights! " Inuyasha argued.

" He's been edgy ever since we met Biyoku. " Sango informed Miroku, her voice kept low.

" Perhaps he still doesn't trust our new friend.. " Miroku replied, just as quiet. " I couldn't blame him, but to persist like this.. "

" I can hear you, you know! " Inuyasha growled at them.

" I am losing my patience. " Biyoku sighed. " Lets continue, and get this journey over with. "

" I'm getting sick of you too! " Inuyasha retorted. " Why can't you just point us in the right direction and get lost!.? " For a moment the two merely glared at eachother before Biyoku spoke up.

" Fine. " He said simply.

" Huh? " Kagome uttered.

" Keep going in this direction. " Biyoku seemed to speak only to Kagome as he pointed ahead of them. " If you go straight, you'll reach it eventually. " He pulled Shippo off his shoulder, placed the little Kitsune in Kagome's arms, and then with a swift movement he had vanished, disappearing into the trees.

" Oh, thanks a lot, Inuyasha! " Shippo complained. " You scared him off! "

" Good riddance! " Inuyasha growled. As if trying to end the conversation he stomped off, arms folded and muttering curses under his breath.

" Well all we can do is follow the directions.. " Miroku sighed. He started walking, passing both Sango and Kagome.

" Is it me, " Kagome murmured to Sango, " Or does Miroku seem a little on edge himself..? "

" I've felt it too. " Sango whispered back. " I think his Kazaana is bothering him more than he wants us to know.. "

" Inuyasha? " The girls heard Miroku utter. They both looked up. Miroku stood about a meter ahead of them, Inuyasha not too far ahead of him. Inuyasha had stopped walking, and was now staring at Miroku, a look of surprise and confusion on his face. Kagome could only imagine the same expression on Miroku's faced as he watched Inuyasha's strange behavior.

" Do any of you hear that? " Inuyasha asked.

" Hear what? " Sango asked, concerned.

" Wind. " Inuyasha replied. " I hear wind.. coming from... " He murmured.

_Coming from what? _Kagome pondered. Though before she could voice her question a loud crackling noise- like wind and thunder- erupted from nowhere, causing Miroku to jump, startled.

" Miroku? " Kagome gasped. Miroku held his right hand out, as if what was attached to it disgusted him. Kagome could see the cloth around his hand flapping violently, as if it alone was caught in a hurricane.

" Th-the Wind Tunnel! " Miroku gasped as the sound grew louder.

" Lord Monk! " Sango cried. Hastily she tried to run over, though Kagome grabbed her arm, forcing her back. " No, let go Kagome! " She struggled desperately, but Kagome maintained her grip.

Inuyasha, still shocked, took a few steps backward._ The Kazaana shouldn't be doing this!_ He shouted to himself. _We still have time! _Due to the girls' position, they could not see Miroku's face. But Inuyasha could see it clearly. Miroku looked terrified. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he struggled to hold his hand away as far as possible. The sound coming from the Kazaana was the same as if Miroku had opened it himself. Just as it looked like it was going to begin drawing in his hand, and the rest of Miroku... it stopped.

" What..? " Inuyasha uttered, his mouth hanging open. _It... stopped?_

" It stopped.. " Kagome uttered aloud, as if confirming Inuyasha's thought. Inuyasha watched as the panic and despair in Miroku's eyes slowly faded, revealing only shock and confusion. After a pause Miroku's legs buckled and he sank to his knees.

" Lord Monk! " Sango cried again. She tore out of Kagome's grip and ran over to the shaken monk. Now Sango could see his face. Miroku stared, still wide-eyed, at his open palm, the purple cloth still, miraculously, in place. Sango couldn't help but note that Miroku was breathing short, sharp gasps, and his entire body shook under her touch.

" Y-your shaking.. " She commented as Inuyasha and Kagome approached.

" What... " Miroku mumbled, as if thinking aloud. Sango didn't think he had even noticed her yet.

" What happened...? "

* * *

I keep saying I'll post faster, though i don't seem to. - - Also now that I've started year 11 I'll have less time( My maths teacher is a homework monger ). Sorry. (sigh) But atleast I still remember this is here, so expect another chapter! (grins) Until next time! 


	11. Untold Plot

Sorry i took so long again. Year 11 is pretty eventful. I seem to always have an assignment now. Anyway, chapter 11 is up. Also, me and my friend, Magi Nova have created a new account together called Inbi Nova. We are going to create a SSBM fanfiction and posting it soon, so keep your eye out for it. If you want me to, I'll post the link to it when it starts, otherwise you'll have to find it yourself. We're still coming up with a name, I'll post it when we got it. (grins)

**Chapter 11: Untold Plot**

Night. The group had traveled until dark, where Kagome insisted they set up camp, and get some sleep. _Though_, thought Kagome,_ Besides Shippo, not many of us will probably get any sleep at all._ She sighed inwardly as she looked around the camp. Crackling light from the fire cast an eerie glow on the sullen faces of her companions. Sango, though pretending to sleep, stared vacantly into the dark, her arm used as a headrest. Kirara snoozed silently beside her. Inuyasha, facing away from the group had his head propped up with his arm. Kagome couldn't tell if he was awake or not. Miroku, who sat on the other side of the camp fire, was sitting up. He was able to sleep in that position, but right now he merely stared as vacantly as Sango into the fire, a dull sadness plastered on his face.

Kagome couldn't blame him. The situation earlier came back to her mind.

_" Lord Monk.." Sango called again, trying to grab the attention of the kneeling monk beside her. He had only uttered one thing, just as confused as the others._

_" It looked like the Hell Hole activated, yet it didn't!" Exclaimed Shippo, still on Kagome's shoulder and wearing a look of surprise and wonder. " What happened, Inuyasha? "_

_" How the hell should I know!.? " Inuyasha snapped._

_" It seems.. the strain of the curse on my Kazaana is causing it to do this... " Miroku mumbled, yet spoke clear enough for all to hear._

_" Miroku.. " Kagome uttered, stepping forward. But Miroku climbed to his feet, Sango rising with him._

_" It will probably do that again, eventually. " Miroku continued. Inuyasha noted the monk didn't look shocked or afraid anymore, a blank expression on his face, though he still trembled, his right hand raised into his view. " But it doesn't look like it will draw me in anytime soon. "_

_" Right. " Kagome agreed, forcing a weak smile onto her face. " We still have time. "_

But how much time..? She wondered. We are supposed to have 15 days total, with almost 3 passed. That still gives them 12 days. But at the speed the Kazaana seems to be growing...

A tinkling sound dragged her from her thoughts. Looking up from her sleeping bag she noticed Miroku moving. His arms were pushed out in front of him, stretching. His staff in his hand was making the rattling noise as the gold hoops clinked together from the movement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha's ears twitch.

" Keep that thing quiet, Miroku! " He hissed, not turning over to look at the monk. Pause.

" Apologies, Inuyasha. " Miroku uttered. But what was that tone in his voice? Irritation, it sounded like. Was Miroku annoyed at Inuyasha?

" Just shut up and go to sleep. " Inuyasha replied rudely. Miroku sighed loudly.

_Yup._ Kagome thought. _He's annoyed._

" You got something to say, Miroku? " Inuyasha sat up to glare at the monk. Clearly he had also noticed the irritation.

" No, Inuyasha. " Miroku replied calmly, though he did not return the gaze. Inuyasha's scowl deepened.

" Well it doesn't sound like it! " Inuyasha snapped. Inuyasha was always like this, yet it still surprised Miroku enough to have him look up. " If you've got something to say, then say it! "

" Inuyasha! " Kagome spoke up. " Stop picking fights! "

" I'm not picking fights! " Inuyasha defended. Poorly.

" Yes you are! " Kagome retorted.

" Don't mind him, Kagome. " Miroku replied, his voice now calm. " Inuyasha is just concerned. "

" Feh. " Inuyasha uttered before laying back down, facing away from them with his head propped up with his hand. Sighing, Kagome glanced at Miroku. The monk was right, Inuyasha always gave someone a harder time if he was worried about them like this.

_He thinks that the only way to fix it is to get revenge.. _Kagome thought sadly, _so he believes being hard on Miroku would help... He did the same thing with Sango when Naraku killed her kin._

She looked over at Miroku. Catching her gaze, he flashed her a reassuring smile, though Kagome noticed his eyes did not smile with it. With a quiet shuffle he moved a little further away from the fire, settling himself in for sleep. _I better sleep, too. _She thought. As she laid back down, she quickly glanced at Sango. Her eyes were closed, as if sleeping, but worry lines on her forehead told Kagome she was still awake. _Anyone who fell asleep tonight would be lucky_, Kagome thought dismally.

* * *

Night. The best time of the day, in Taimu's opinion. She smiled at the stillness of the air, not a single wisp of wind penetrated her time-stopping aura.

Taimu rested on the branch of a dead tree, long withered before her arrival. Another fine example of the broadness of her demonic aura. Naraku had warned her about wandering around.

_" You mustn't underestimate this group. " _He had said. _" Even if it does involve a half demon. "_ Taimu had brushed him off. She needn't concern herself with such worries. Even if the Monk had found a way to protect them all against her aging aura, she would sense them long before they caught up to her. And even then, they would have no hope defeating her. _The monk would be too afraid to use his Void against me now. _She smirked._ And the other humans, and weakling half-breed would be a push over._

Taimu's smirk faded as the figure she had been sensing finally approached her location. She had noticed it ages ago. It possessed, Naraku's scent and demonic aura, though this one's aura was larger. Though thanks to Taimu's own demonic aura, it's aura was useless.

" Aren't you supposed to be hiding? " A woman's voice rang out of the fog, not trying to hide her sheer irritation at being there. Slowly she wandered over. The woman had her black hair tied up in a bun, held by two feathers. Her arrogant red eyes glared at Taimu.

" You look like Naraku, " Taimu mocked, " Yet you are not Naraku. "

" Don't compare me to that warped mind. " The woman sneered. " I am Kagura, the Wind Witch! "

" I see... " Taimu smirked again. " You are merely a shade. How sad. What do you want? "

Kagura clacked her fan open. " That coward Naraku has sent me to warn you. " She muttered. " If I had any say I would leave you to your death. I don't see why Naraku is bothering with these games. You know he will kill you when this is over. "

" I beg to differ. " Taimu replied without pause. " He may be devious, this way, but I doubt that I, a great time demon, could lose to a lowly accumulation of third-rate demons such as Naraku. "

" So you noticed? " Kagura uttered with a mocking tone. " I underestimated you. Though sadly I am not here to discuss Naraku's weakness. Inuyasha and the others are on your tail. " Kagura informed. " They rest now, but tomorrow they are heading down to this valley to seek you out. "

" Are they now? " Taimu replied. " And that worries me, why? "

" Naraku wants you to stay away from them until the Monk dies. " Kagura frowned again. " Personally I don't care if you run head first into Inuyasha's blade. But if you want to live to see the Monk's demise, I suggest you avoid them for now. Naraku will have his own surprise waiting for them when they arrive, so he tells me. "

" Fear a half-breed? " Taimu cocked her head. " My my, this Naraku is a cautious fellow. "

" Feh. I gave you his message, I have no more reason to stay. Go ahead and kill yourself, I don't care. " With that, Kagura turned and began walking away. " This windless aura sickens me. " She muttered as she vanished into the fog. Though Taimu could still sense her, and knew each step she took.

_A crafty fellow, that Naraku. _Taimu jeered. _That Wind-Shade could not age in this aura. She has no heart, and is technically dead. I could impale her now, and the wench would not die._

Taimu shifted her thoughts away from the Kagura woman. Naraku says Inuyasha and the others are coming here in the morning. _While I would enjoy to torment them again, my curiosity is peeked as to what surprise Naraku has in store for them. It would most likely be nothing more than a distraction, to buy time for my escape. Still, the less of me they see, the more fear, frustration and impatience builds up in them. _Taimu smirked. _Humans are so fickle that way, as are half demons._

_Alright, Naraku. _She thought. _I'll play. I will avoid them, for now. What schemes do you have in store for them? They still haven't figured out the latest one. They actually believed Naraku was telling the truth. _

_Why would I give that rotten Monk fifteen days to live, when I can watch him die in six?_

* * *

Oh, I do love dramatic endings. (grins) Atleast this one isn't much of a cliffe, in my opinion. I'll try and post faster this time, though I doubt you believe me anymore. Until next chapter! (grins) 


	12. Distraction And Disaster

**Chapter 12: Distraction And Disaster**

The edge of the cliff seemed to crumble away, the roots of trees that were holding it together long dead and crumbling themselves. It seemed like the atmosphere of the valley below spewed out of the opening, killing all things that grew too close to the edges.

" Woah.. " Shippo gasped. " It's all dead! " In the corner of his eye he saw Kagome nod. Indeed everything was dead. Not a single breeze disturbed the lifeless branches far below. Everything was brown and grey. _Even the colours look dead._ Shippo marvelled. He was about to voice this cool thought when Sango spoke up. She was now wearing her Demon Slayer Suit, having changed earlier that morning.

" It should be easy getting down there, " She began, " We can use Kirara and Inuyasha for that. And Shippo, even. " She added, giving him a quizzical look.

" I'll help, " Shippo nodded, " But I'm only carrying one of you! "

" We don't need Shippo. " Inuyasha stated bluntly. " We've managed before without him. " Shippo glared at the half-demon. Hastily he wracked his brain for a retort, but Miroku beat him to it.

" If you are planning to jump down, Inuyasha, I'd advise against it. " He muttered, staring down at the valley below, getting as close as he dared to the edge of the crumbling cliff.

" Why? " Inuyasha asked rudely.

" I read once about this area. " Miroku answered. " It seemed to merely be passing rumours about these woods, but the writer was convinced there was a cave system around here, from when the valley was alive. It seems this place has only been dead for the last 100 years. "

" So? " Shippo asked, leaning forward passed Kagome's head to see the monk. Miroku looked up from the view below at them.

" So, " Miroku continued, " Judging by the condition of this cliff, which is merely the edge of the valley, if there was a system of caves around here the ground in the valley may be unstable. Since nothing is down there to disturb the dirt it is understandable nothing has caved in, and most of it should be safe to walk on, but if you should jump, Inuyasha, the impact might cause a cave-in. "

" So? " Inuyasha asked this time. _He still doesn't get it! _Shippo stared in amazement.

" It means if you jump down you'll fall into the caves, taking Kagome with you! " Shippo shouted. " Even_ I_ know that! " He shook his head in wonder. Then suddenly he saw red as Inuyasha's fist connected with the back of his head.

OWWW! " He cried, shrieking loudly. " INUYASHA HIT MEEEEEE! "

There was a short gasp from the group as they all felt the ground shudder from Shippo's cry.

" Keep it down, you idiot! " Inuyasha snapped, almost as loud. " Your gonna make the cliff break! " You keep your voice down too, Inuyasha. " Kagome said, moving Shippo out of Inuyasha's grasp. Her voice was soft and level, but it seethed of warning, causing Inuyasha to flinch.

" Lets move away from the edge where it's safe. " Sango piped up, interrupting the about-to-begin-argument. " Me and Kirara will scout the area from the air and see if we can spot anything. We might not even need to go down there. "

" Forget that! " Inuyasha scoffed. " Of course we need to go down! Look at the place, it's a perfect hiding spot for Taimu. "

" Sango's right. " Miroku said. " It would be safer to get atleast a small idea of what is down there. I doubt we could have any major fights on that ground, so we can't walk into any ambushes. "

" Besides, " Shippo added, " We can't even _see_ the ground from all the way up here! "

" Fine. " Inuyasha turned to Sango. " Make it quick, if your not back soon I'm coming after you! "

" Ok. " Sango nodded. Kirara jumped down beside her, transforming as she hit the ground. Sango jumped on instantly. " Lets go, Kirara. " The Nekomanta hopped into gear, flying up into the air for a moment to clear the cliff, then flying down out of view.

" Come on, " Kagome uttered after she had disappeared, " Lets take a break. " Shippo clung to her shoulder tightly as she moved away from the cliff to a nearby tree, stone dead. Sitting down, she pulled off her backpack and placed it down next to her.

Shippo jumped off onto the ground. " Can I have a Candy-on-a-Stick? " He asked, peering up at her.

" Not right now. " She replied. " Sango won't be gone for long. Then we need to get moving. But you can have one later. " She quickly added, seeing Shippo's disappointed eyes.

" Ok. " He answered after a moment. " But I get to choose the colour! "

" Sure. " Kagome smiled.

" YAAAY! " Shippo cheered. The cliff rumbled again, though less than before.

" Voice DOWN! " Inuyasha snapped, forgetting about the volume of his own. The ground shuddered slightly again.

" Your voice too, Inuyasha. " Miroku spoke up, moving to sit down near Kagome. " You can be just as loud, you know. "

" What's that supposed to mean? " Inuyasha snapped at him, though this time keeping it low.

" It means you have a soft, gentle voice. " Miroku replied sarcastically, though keeping his expression sincere. Shippo snickered.

" Don't get smart with me. " Inuyasha growled. Though instead of starting a fight he merely turned to face away, watching the spot where Sango disappeared.

" She only just left, Inuyasha, she won't come back now! " Shippo reasoned with him.

" Shut up! " Inuyasha barked. " This whole area reeks of demons. " He added quietly.

" It would be understandable. " Miroku replied. " This is the edge of a forest filled with them. "

" But that's not where the scent is coming from! " Inuyasha argued. " It hovers over this place, like fog. "

" I don't sense anything too powerful. " Miroku said, his head down in thought. " Nothing Sango couldn't handle if she ran into one. " He narrowed his eyes slightly.

" You look worried, Miroku! " Shippo stated, pointing at the monk. " Don't you think, Kagome? " He asked the miko, turning to look at her.

" It's natural for us all to be a little concerned. " Kagome nodded. " Sango is our friend, after all. "

Shippo turned his head to look back at Miroku. The monk was smiling nervously, as if he was caught out.

" Indeed. " He said.

Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound.

" Hey! " Shippo gasped. _The rumbling noise again! _Shippo screamed in his head. _But... the ground isn't shaking! _

* * *

" What is that? " Kagome muttered, standing up. Miroku rose also, moving to stand in front of her. Inuyasha stood still, staring out at the valley. The rumbling grew louder. Though other noises could be heard, like distorted, growling voices, and a strange, wind sound. _I'm sure I've heard that noise before..._ Inuyasha pondered.

" Inuuyashaaa! " A cry echoed out through the valley. It sounded like it was getting closer.

" That sounded like Sango! " Kagome gasped. Her thought was confirmed, as, a moment later, Kirara and Sango came rushing up from the valley, close enough to the cliff to cause a few small chunks to loosen and fall. As she appeared, the two began flying further out into the valley, still rising. Her Hiraikotsu appeared after her, the source of the wind sound. It spun towards her, bits of flesh flicking off it as it approached. Sango caught it neatly, Kirara turning to fly in full view, not getting closer, nor further away. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu once more, it quickly disappeared from sight. Then Inuyasha saw what was chasing her.

As the demons appeared from below, many crashed into and through the cliff, large chunks of dirt breaking off and falling down out of sight, making loud booms as they fell. The demons were obviously weak, easily destroyed by past experience.

" Those are Naraku's demons! " Miroku shouted from behind Inuyasha. Indeed they were. There were long, eyeball demons, their single eye following Sango's every move. There were centipede demons, and snake demons with female upper-bodies and ghastly faces with two holes on their foreheads. There were ogres hanging onto small horse demons, their weapons raised. Skull demons were also apparent, their jaws clattering together as they flew. The different types of demon were in large numbers, seeming to fill the sky.

Hastily, Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. Though he knew all too well that using it's power, the Kaze no Kizu, would endanger Sango's life, as she was in it's path. Kagome was firing her arrows into the horde of demons, destroying chunks at a time. Miroku was tossing Sacred Sutras at them, vaporizing one or two at a time. Even Shippo was trying to attack them, standing in front of Kagome and trowing wisps of Fox Fire at the demons, the little flames sizzling out before they reached them. Sango continued to throw the Hiraikotsu at them, over and over, making a large gash in the horde for a few seconds before the hole was covered by more demons. Still Kirara flew in circles, dodging and ducking demons that were still focused in only her. It was like their efforts didn't even make a dent!

" Tetsusaiga! " Inuyasha shouted as he dashed forward, his sword raised high. _I may not be able to use the Kaze no Kizu, but I can still attack them! _He reached the edge of thecrumbling cliff, swinging his sword at the demons as they raced passed, slicing them in half. It seemed like more and more were filling the sky. Sango was now having trouble dodging them all, being forced higher and higher while the air below filled with demons. " F$#ing Naraku! " Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. " You knew we were coming! "

" Don't get too close to the edge, Inuyasha! " Miroku shouted. He threw three or four sutras at a time, each one spreading out and hitting an individual demon. Though it seemed to do as much as Kagome's arrows, that, while killing more demons, did about the same amount of damage to the majority over all.

" Feh! " Inuyasha shouted back, not looking away. He ran further, until he could feel the dirt crumbling under his feet. There wasn't much of the cliff edge left, and what was left was now extremely weak. " To hell with this! KAZE NO KIZU! "

Inuyasha brought his sword down as the scar of all the demon aura's colliding wrapped itself around his blade. Deep slashes of wind irrupted from the fang and cut through the remaining ground in front of him, crumbling it to dust. The great scars of wind hit the demons, and instantly they exploded, 100 of them destroyed instantly. As the wind faded, Inuyasha noticed that not all the demons were killed. But an incredibly large chunk could be seen, bit's of demon still falling from the sky. Taking this opportunity, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu once again, making a large hole in the swarming demons. There was no longer enough there to cover the gap immediately, and Sango was able to fly through it with Kirara, catching her Boomerang Bone as she went. It closed up behind her, a skull demon snapping at the tips of Kirara's twin tails.

" Inuyasha. " Miroku called to him. It was not a warning tone, Inuyasha noted. Jumping backwards to avoid falling off the crumbling remains of the cliff edge, Inuyasha turned to look at the monk. His face was grim, but determined. " Get behind me, Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha knew what Miroku was planning.

" Forget it, Monk! " Inuyasha barked. " You try it, and I'll snap your arm! "

" It's our only option, Inuyasha! " Miroku snapped. Inuyasha paused.

" Fine. " He growled. " But when I say stop, you better stop! " A single nod from Miroku, and Inuyasha retreated, standing now in front of Kagome and Shippo.

" Inuyasha, what's happening? " Kagome asked, her bow still. Inuyasha didn't reply.

Miroku stepped forward, leaving his staff sticking out of the dirt behind him.

" Sango! " He shouted. " Get behind! " From the distance between them, it was difficult to see the expression on her face. But Inuyasha could guess. Without hesitation, as if she understood the situation, Sango spoke an order to Kirara. The cat demon and her rider sped towards the cliff. In seconds they were upon the group, and in another second they were passed. _Now!_ Inuyasha thought silently.

Miroku raised his right hand, gripping the rosary that sealed it. He ripped the beads off, bracing his right hand with his left at the same time as he opened his palm, pointing it at the horde of demons.

" Kazaana! " The monk shouted.

* * *

Miroku held his right arm tightly, opening his palm to unleash the void. Instantly the Wind Tunnel began sucking in air, drawing it in at an incredible rate. And already the horde of demons were being pulled towards it.

The Wind Tunnel filled his vision. All he could see was the blackness of the void as it sucked in light itself, and bits of demons that were pulled mercilessly into the void. Though while it was an action Miroku had done so many times before, this time he was having more difficulty than usual. The sucking power had increased with the voids size, and now it took all his strength to hold it steady. His hand shook side to side dangerously as the winds swirled around him, the back winds forcing the others on the ground to stumble backwards. But Miroku dug his heels into the loose dirt, desperately trying to keep his balance. One wrong move, and they all were doomed.

More and more demons were sucked in. _Oh, please end!_ Miroku begged silently. He could feel weariness in both his arms. He was quickly losing his strength from the effort. Suddenly there was a loud _fwooosh_ sound, and the darkness that seemed to spew out of the Kazaana grew bigger. It was now suddenly so much harder to hold his hand steady, and he was already tired. He could feel himself sliding backwards, the ground under him weakening. And the noise.. Deafening, like he was caught in a twister of wind in a storm. Behind him, he could barely hear Inuyasha's voice, screaming at him.

" Miroku! " Inuyasha shrieked. " Close it! Your going to fall! "

_Fall..?_ Miroku hesitated. But in the split second he wasted thinking about it, he felt the ground crumble beneath his feet. Shocked, Miroku closed his palm, but now as the sound of the Kazaana ended, the sound of crumbling rock began. He barely managed to replace the rosary before the ground disappeared from under him, and he began to fall.

* * *

CLIFFE! Evil old me, I enjoy this sort of thing. (grins) I'll be posting the next one in a day or two. Until next chapter! 


End file.
